A LoveHate Relationship
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Hermione's seventh year, she decides to tell Ron how she feels, until a small 'misunderstanding' between her and Lavender happens. Which leads her to a term changing detention with Draco Malfoy... They always had a LoveHate Relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Lavender and Draco! HG

**_Hi, I'm Monica and you may know me from my other 3 fic's, well here is my 4th!  
I didn't plan on makin a Hermione/Draco/Ron Fic, but I got bored one day, and I decided I want to take a crack at it, and some of you make fantastic fics, other just bullshit it, and don't worry I have written a few shitty ones myself, and I may even bullsht this one, but you never know, so here is the fun of this._**

Hermione finally decides she is going to make the first move on Ron, and everything is going great until she gets in a bit of trouuble.  
She gets a detention one night with none other than Draco Malfoy, the boy we love to hate.  
She of course hates him, but see the thing about hate is it changes, from hate-to lust-to love.  
The question is who will Hermione pick? Ron Weasley: Old time friend?  
Or Draco Malfoy: Old time enemie?  
(Also for Harry/Ginny shippers and Neville/Luna. I want to add I will not be connetiong many things from books 1-6, Dumbledore is alive Snape is still there and other stuff)  


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling own the locations, characters, and everything except the pen in my hand and the brain in my head!  
**

Hermione Granger woke up that morning wondering what to wear for her shopping day with her two best friends: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Hermione picked out something similar to her Hogwarts uniform; she had on a grey mini skirt and a white button down shirt. She straightened her hair and put on some make-up. She put her favorite pair of stud earnings on with a one diamond necklace. She slipped on a pair of black mid-heels and was out the door.

She didn't say goodbye to her parents because they had left early that morning to do an emergency root-canal. She decided that the Knight bus would be the fastest way considering that she wasn't connected to the Floo network.

Hermione locked the door after stepping outside and brought her wand out for the Knight bus.

The purple bus appeared in second. Hermione made her way to the door being greeted by a beaming Stan Shunpike.

"Why, hello Hermione" chimed Stan "How have you been?"

Hermione smiled down at Stan, he had stood the same from her last time seeing him.

"I'm just fine thank you, and yours?"

Stan seem to blush a bit "I've been doing well myself"

Hermione nodded and took a seat nearest Stan. "Diagon Alley please"

Stand nodded shutting the door and '**BOOM'** the bus felt as if it were being pulled by an elephant on rocket skates. To Hermione's shock she had not slid or fallen like usual she seemed to have kept her balance this time.

Within second she was standing outside the pub she had come to known so well. Walking in

Hermione greeted the bartender making her way the brick wall in the back.

She tapped the bricks as she has seen many do before. She then stepped inside the street that smelled like Honeydukes, she could smell the candy coffins and licorice wands from around the corner.

Hermione smiled as she spotted Ron and Harry at the Flourish and Blotts. Just as Hermione made her way she saw Lavender. Lavender grabbed Ron's hand and giggled. Ron seemed amused by this. Hermione felt a small surge of jealousy and she knew why, she had planned on telling Ron she fancied him this year, and he is still snogging that horrid Lavender Brown.

Hermione made her way to the Flourish and Blotts, keeping a happy smile on, although she felt like attacking Lavender, she acted as if nothing had happened.

"Hello Harry, Ron, L-Lavender" Hermione said stuttering at the end.

Lavender scowled at Hermione, Ron just waved with a huge beaming smile on his face.

"Hey Hermione, you took a while?" Ginny said coming from behind Harry, she had just walked out of the shop.

"I didn't read a specific time on your letter"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Of course, if I don't put a time Hermione Granger takes her sweet time"

Ginny laughed and hugged Hermione.

Harry finally spoke "Hey Hermione How was your summer so far?"

"Dreadful, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts" She huffed. Harry frowned.

"You do realize this is our last year? And that we won't be going back after this?" Harry said with a sad tone.

"Of course I do, and trust me I am sad, but I mean Harry this means we'll be going into the real world, and to be honest that scares the day lights out of me, but I'm excited as well"

Harry smiled at Hermione as she explained her plans for _'Life after Hogwarts' _they all took turns talking about what they wanted to do, except Ginny who seemed to just roll her eyes.

"You know I have two more years" Ginny whined "You'll all be off for what ever you may, and I'll be at Hogwarts with, Luna and -Neville" Hermione seem to laugh at this.

"Oh Ginny you'll be just fine, I'm sure you'll have lots to do since you've got you're NEWT exams coming up, you'll have work, through the nights, I should know I'm taking mine this year Aren't I?"

Ginny nodded with a laugh "But Hermione, you're in a league of your own"

"This is true Herms" Harry commented.

Ron seem to have stop talking to Lavender to comment "Hermione, if they could they would let you skip NEWT and go get a job right this second, you're a bloody genius"

Hermione blushed at this comment "Thank you Ron"

Ron nodded turning his attention back to Lavender; Hermione seen Lavender rolling her eyes.

"Well let's get what we need then" Harry said motioning for them all to move towards the robes shop.

About an hour later they had all bought the needed items and a few things at Fred and George's joke shop. After going to Honeydukes, where Hermione had gotten a Licorice wand, Ron bought a Twisted Taffy Sorting Hat (made in honor of Hogwarts) Harry got himself a butterscotch watch (Which actually told time) and Ginny seem to be chewing on drouble's best blowing gum.

Lavender said she was "Watching her weight, unlike some people" She had looked towards Hermione when she said the last bit, and Hermione did not care she was perfectly fine with herself.

As the large group walked down the sidewalks Hermione was looking at a piece of parchment a salesman had given her, it read "Wizard and Witch's Jewelry shop, the finest flying jewelry you'll ever buy" Not paying attention she had bumped into someone, she dropped the flyer along with her wand.

She bent down to pick up her things when she noticed what the person had dropped.

It was a green and black notebook. She picked it up to return it to whom ever, when she looked up to see she saw none other then the person who made her stomach turn and her eyes swell.

Draco Malfoy "I'll take that Granger" He said swiping the book from Hermione "And next time

Watch where you're going" He snarled. Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco examined the book.

"You didn't get any dirt on it, if you did I would have taken care of you" He snapped.

Harry helped Hermione grab her things "Shouldn't you be off hexing twelve year olds?"

Draco shot a death glare to Harry then looked to Ginny "If it isn't the smallest Weasel"

Harry quickly stood up. Draco laughed. "Oh Potter's going to fight for his girlfriend?"

"Why don't leave you now Ferret" Ginny snapped, she had her wand at the ready. Ron was next to her; his wand out as well. Lavender just set their watching.

Hermione had picked up her things and put them away. "Leave Malfoy"

She watched as Draco put a hand though his platinum blonde hair. How it sickened Hermione, she felt her stomach turn and twist. "I wouldn't want Potter's band of Weasels and mudbloods after me" He laughed.

Ron's wand was now pushing slightly into Draco's throat "How would you like to be a Ferret for old time sake?" He asked through greeted teeth.

"No, please don't" He said mock hurt. "I don't want the raft of Ron Weasel"

Hermione wasn't going to have this anymore "Come on Ron, he's not worth your time" She pulled him and Harry off, Ginny put her wand back in her robes and walked behind them, Lavender at her heel, walking close to Ron. Hermione still had Ron's hand in her's his face seem to be a slight shade of pink, Hermione noticed Lavender shake her head in a '_Get-your-hand-back_' way.

Before Ron could do so Hermione released his hand. He put it in his pocket as Lavender took his other hand.

Hermione looked behind her to see Harry and Ginny holding hands and talking.

'_Nice Hermione, you're all alone, you're just another old winch'_

They walked into the threebroom sticks.

About another hour later Hermione was graciously dropped off to her own home.

Only to leave her parents a note saying that she was going to the Weasley's as planned.

Harry and Ron were waiting right outside for her

---

**Be honest and tell me what you think? I know I am not describing a lot but it all come, it all comes, just tell me if I should write more?  
Or just delete the fic all together?  
This WAS HERMIONE'S POV**

**Next Is Draco's  
Then Ron's  
Then Harry's and back to Hermione and so on. **


	2. Chapter 2: Weasel and Hermione? DM

One angry Draco Malfoy woke up that morning "AMELIA WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST" He screamed for their house keeper (since Winky had left)

"Right here Mr. Malfoy" Called a woman from the kitchen.

"Filthy maid, making me wait for my breakfast" Draco muttered.

A dark woman came in carrying a tray of eggs and bacon.

"Finally" He spat at the woman. "Took you long enough"

The woman hung her head "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy" She said in a low tone.

"Yes, yes leave now" He said motion at the door.

The woman scurried out of the room as Narcissa walked in.

"Draco my dear, you must go to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies for that horrid school" she shrieked.

"Mother you say that _every_ year, and _every_ year I go anyway, what ever happen to my transfer?"

"You should know most well that with all the... '_work_' your father is doing he can not have you going half across America, he'll need you after this year" She said in a low tone, not making eye contact with her son.

"Yes, of course" Draco sighed, he was done now and would Floo to Diagon Alley (He didn't feel like a very long car ride)

Before Draco got up his eagle had came soaring into the kitchen holding a letter.

It was pink and smelled of sweat and perfume.

'_Dear Draco, _

_My sweet I hope you are okay, I can not believe we have to go back to the dingy mudblood school, oh well I am glad I will be seeing you in Diagon Alley -Draco sighed- I'll meet you outside of Honeydukes._

_Your one true love, Pansy._

Draco crumbled the letter and threw it "I thought I told you to just rip _her_ letters" He said this to the eagle who was finishing off his eggs. It just ignored his comment and finished the eggs.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up.

--

Ten minutes later he was in Diagon Alley he had got his robes, books, and other few thing. It was time to meet Pansy at Honeydukes, Draco had been reading his Hogwarts letter making sure he had gotten all the needed items.

Not paying attention Draco bumped into someone, the girls was on the ground grabbing her things, she had straight brown hair, and from Draco's view nice legs.

He then choked as he looked to see two Weasleys, Potter, and Brown.

He realized it was Granger, he snapped to himself. Granger was holding his journal.

"I'll take that Granger" He said grabbing the book from her hands "And next time watch where you're going" he snarled.

Draco examined his journal to make sure she had not looked in it.

"You didn't get any dirt on it, if you did I would have taken care of you"

Draco felt himself want to puke as the thoughts of Granger (Before he knew it was Granger) filled his head.

"Shouldn't you be off hexing twelve year olds?" Spat Harry.

Draco glared at him, then realized his ickle girlfriend was with them "Well is it isn't the smallest weasel"

Harry quickly popped up.

'_Actually the red head is pretty cute, and she's pureblood, so I can keep my breakfast down'_

Draco laughed. "Oh Potter's going to fight for his girlfriend?"

"Why don't leave you now Ferret" Ginny snapped, she had her wand at the ready. Her brother was next to her his out as well. Brown set there like the idiot she was.

"Leave Malfoy" Granger barked.

He looked at her, her face full of rage. He put a hand through his hair and laughed, this made him laugh a genuine laugh.

"I wouldn't want Potter's band of Weasels and mudbloods after me" He laughed

Weasel took this to great offense, his wand pushing into Draco's throat. "How would you like to be a Ferret for old time sake?" He asked through greeted teeth.

'_He's sticking up for Granger, how sweet blah, mudbloods with blood traitors'_

"No, please don't" He said mock scared. "I don't want the raft of Ron Weasel"

Granger must have gotten fed up. "Come on Ron, he's not worth your time" She pulled him and Potter off, Ginny put her wand back in her robes and walked behind them, Brown at her heel, walking close to Weasel.

Draco laughed as he watched them walk off. After a nice long evil laugh Draco moved on to meet Pansy.

"What took you so long?" She whined.

"I had a run in with Potter and his little group of nobodys" Draco snarled.

"Oh, and what happened?"

"Nothing, just a few words with the weasel, and Hermione" Draco quickly gave himself a mental slap, he just had said Hermione.

"Hermione?" Pansy said intrigued "Hermione eh? Did you snog her while you were at it?"

Draco laughed "You must be mad, I just- I forgot her last name and had to use her first"

Pansy scowled at him for a moment "I'll let this slide, just don't let anyone else hear you calling the mudblood that"

Draco nodded "Deal" he said with a grin, Pansy sighed.

"So what to do?" She asked with a sly smile.

Although Draco tried to ignore Pansy as much as possible, he had to admit, she wasn't a half bad snog, and other stuff.

"I have a few ideas" He said with a smirk "You could go home"

Pansy smiled "Or, I could do this" She kissed him, and with that they kissed more passionate, slowly backing to a wall.

**---**

**Evil or not he is still a play. Lol  
I just wanted everyone to know thet HATE e**ach other Hermione and Draco.  
**And that they wont be together to quickly it may take a few more chapters then usual fics, I hate people who-  
just make them fall in love in a snap, it is so unreal, it had to be slow and their not suppose to know.  
Oh well READ AND REVIEW get next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Instructions & Decisions? RW

**here is the next capter Ron's POV  
There is a choice to be made and a heart to be broken.  
Next chapter is Harry's POV then back Hermione and we fallow Draco..**

"You know one day you're going to have to tell her if you ever plan on dating" Harry laughed.

"I do, it's not easy like for you and Ginny, we all knew she fancied you, all you had to do was fancy her" Ron sighed. Harry wasn't taking this seriously, and this had been Ron's problem for an entire two years now.

"Listen, why don't you break up with Lavender, I doubt Hermione is going to fight her over you" Harry said laughing harder "I know that's what you want mate"

Ron laughed, because everything Harry has said was true, he would have enjoyed watching Hermione fight with Lavender.

"I think you should tell Hermione on the train" Harry suggested.

"Why the train?" Ron asked confused

"Because that is where you first met, add that when you tell her"

Ron laughed "Check"

Harry smiled "I bet you she'll love it, I know Hermione oh-too well."

Ron pondered for a moment "Could you write this down?" Harry laughed and nodded.

Ron drew out some ink and parchment from his bag.

Harry grabbed it, laughing all the while.

Not more then two minutes later Harry returned the parchment to Ron. It was more like instructions.

_Hermione 'pause' I've been meaning to tell you something 'pause' Did you know we first met on the Hogwarts Express 'wait for her reply and smile' _

_When I first met you I hated you 'laugh' _

'_She'll probably say something cut her off'_

_Hermione, I like, you, No 'pause' I love you._

Ron looked at the letter "You should have told me how to look while you were at it" he laughed.

"I put smile, how much more could you want?" Harry said laughing,

"It'll have to do won't it?" Ron said with a laugh, just as he said it Hermione walked out.

Hermione made her way, her grey skirt flowing, her hair perfectly bouncing, she had a grace that no one had, not even Lavender.

"What's that?" Hermione asked pointing to Ron's instructions. Ron quickly folded it and put it in his robes.

"Nothing, it's a love letter Harry told me to give Ginny" Ron blurted.

Harry just laughed, as did Hermione. "Playing the owl are you?"

Ron nodded "So you all ready?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Hermione nodded "Right here" she said holding a tiny trunk(she had shrunk her things for easy travel Ron had guessed)

"So where is the bus?" Hermione asked, both Ron and Harry laughed.

"Bus? Hermione we're not taking a bus" Harry laughed.

Hermione look puzzled '_She looks so cute'_

"You'll be flying this afternoon miss Granger" Ron said with a gentlemen's voice. Hermione smiled then frowned.

"Flying? Wait no, not flying, the burrow is too far to have me in the air all that while" Hermione whined.

"You'll just have to get over it" Harry blurted with a grin afterwards.

Ron chuckled "You'll be fine, now your pick"

Hermione looked puzzled once more.

"Your pick, who do you want to ride with Harry or me?" Ron asked.

He could hear the hope in his voice, he knew she would pick Harry but he was hoping for her to pick him.

Hermione's eyes seem to have a alarm mode, she obviously was thinking who to ride with.

"I'm going to ride with-" She paused.

'_This is it rejection, and you didn't even ask her out'_

**---**

**dun dun duhaaa who doe's she pick? what will happen ? FAITH ... ha ha**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4:Help from Cupid Potter! HP

**So, I didn't get a lot of reviews AGAIN, but I still keep posting.. Ahh I hope you guys start reviewing..  
Okay anyway this is just a quick chapter to tell you what happened, then it's back to Hermione's POV a quick Draco and back ro Ron. I'm not planning on another Harry POV its useless really.

* * *

**

Harry sat there watching his two best friends make stupid decisions.

"I just ride with-"Harry cut her off.

"I just forgot, I have to pick Ginny up from- Luna's house" Harry lied, a lie in which Ron gave him a thankful smile. Harry quickly mounted his broom and he was off.

The wind whipping in his face he laughed. He had just did the best thing possible, all Ron had to do was take it from there, Ron just needed to be- a gentlemen- then all would be set. The almost hour seemed like nothing as Harry dropped to the ground putting his broom in the shed and running into the house to see Ginny and Fleur laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked putting an arm around Ginny.

"Nothing" Ginny said leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"No really what's so funny?" Harry pressed on.

"Ginny here vas just telling me about – Bills little- accident" Fleur laughed .

Harry looked down at a laughing Ginny "What?"

"Well, see eight years ago, Bill decided to take Fred and George to a quidditch match, worst mistake of his life" Ginny laughed "He lost them mid-match and when he found them they were selling bets on the match"

Harry smiled down at his laughing girlfriend "at eleven years old they were still devious" Harry laughed.

"Exactly" Ginny said with a quick kiss on the cheek, Fleur applauded.

"That's enough you two, where's Ron and Hermione?" Bill asked walking into the kitchen.

A sly smile spread across Harry's face as he began to explain his evil plan to the others.

"Harry I can't believe you would do something so- tricky" Ginny laughed.

"Neither would I" Bill agreed with Ginny, Fleur on the other hand had something else to say.

"I think it was a great idea, but what if it doesn't work out?" She asked in almost a perfect English accent.

Harry and Ginny looked shocked.

"I've been giving her English lessons" Bill laughed hugging his wife.

"Yep" Piped Fleur.

"That's charming, anyway I'm sure Harry's plan will work" Ginny said playing with te back of Harry's hair.

"Thank you Ginny, but you never know they could fight on their way here-"

The door squeaked open.

* * *

**I kno**w it was really **rushed but I just didn't care to make the rest important, I just wanted to hurry up and show you what happens next, which explains more and is longer, not a lot but longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: A twig for support? HG

**Here is what happen on the broom ride with Ron and Hermione.  
I just wanted to show you how Ron has evolved and how he and Hermione have changed.  
Relationship wise.  
It will get some what serious, and well Dir-T towards the end, but hey! lol  
READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Harry mounted his broom and was off. Hermione sat there wishing she could have punched him before he left. Hermione knew Harry had done it with good intentions but Ron obviously fancied Lavender (on the count that he was still snogging her)

"I guess you have to ride with me" Ron said with a grin.

Hermione played with a strand of her hair "Or I could break the law and apparate" She had a devious smile.

"Or you could do that, yeah" Ron said with a small laugh, Hermione threw her head back,

"I'm riding with you Ronald, I barely use magic- and I'm of age- never mind apparating with out my license" Hermione laughed as Ron mounted his broom and Hermione got on behind him, she quickly threw her arms around his- slightly built with six pack abs from the last month of quidditch practice- waist.

"All set?" He asked.

'_Not really, since your not exactly the worlds greatest flyer, but yeah sure let's meet our deaths why don't we!'_

"Of course, I trust you with my life" Hermione said with the fakest tone she could manage. "Your an excellent flyer might I add"

Although Ron wasn't facing her, she knew he was blushing _which_ is exactly what she wanted.

'_I'll show Lavender Brown with her- her street walker- too skinny looks sick- Ugh I'll show her'_

And they were off, in the air, off the ground, which made Hermione squeak.

She had ridden on Buckbeak of course, but didn't like brooms; the feeling of nothing more then a twig used for house cleaning underneath her supporting her life didn't exactly comfort her.

Around twenty minutes into the ride Ron finally spoke. "How are you doing back there?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine" Hermione lied "The fact that nothing more than a twig is what I am counting my life on right now is _very_ comforting"

Ron laughed "Isn't it?"

Hermione barely punched him, trying not to loose grip of his waist.

"Don't worry we'll be there in nothing less than a minute" Ron said with an almost disappointed tone. Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's waist as they began to drop height.

Miles away Hermione saw the Burrow, a brown speck still but so welcoming.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked looking over his shoulder; a huge grin on his face.

"Fantastic" Hermione spat "Fantastic"

Ron laughed once more. "Fantastic" He said mid-laugh "I'm going to do a dive" Hermione tightened her grip, unsure if Ron could even breath.

"Hermione Jane Granger" Mature Ron's voice had come. "I would never let anything happen to you, now I'm going to do a dive, and I want you too loosen up"

"Ron I'm sorry I'll try to relax"

"No I mean on my waist, I can't breath"

"Oh sorry" Hermione laughed loosening her grip on Ron's waist.

And as Ron said he would he did a nose dive, Hermione saw the Burrow turn from a speck of brown to a full cottage within seconds.

But Ron also said he wouldn't let anything happen and he didn't, he quickly pulled it up and they made a soft landing.

A sigh of relief came from Hermione's lungs, and Ron smiled at her.

"You take a breath out here, I'm going to put this in the shed" Ron said walking off with his broom to the broom shed.

Hermione watched Ron walked to the shed; He was no longer the ginger headed goof ball she knew, he was of course still an idiot at times, but he had matured so much; Mentally and psychically. The words Ron had said in the air played in Hermione's mind.

"_Hermione Jane Granger, I would never let anything happen to you"_

"He would never let anything happen to me" Hermione sighed. Ron was now walking back from the shed.

"Everything alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah" Hermione sighed, she put an arm around Ron's waist and they walked to the Burrow.

Ron pushed open the door and Hermione heard a conversation, all she had caught was "On their way here"

Harry his arms around Ginny; Bill and Fleur almost in the same position across from them.

"Hello" Ron said waving "Have fun at Luna's house Gin?"

Ginny looked confused, Hermione saw Harry nudge her. "O-Oh yeah had a blast"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

'_This year should be very interesting'_

_

* * *

_

**didn't like it? That's fine review telling me you hate it and/or Me JUST REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6:Zabini the fairy! DM

**To make things clear they did not shag, although it seems it yes, but no.  
This is not really long, but fun, I had a lot of fun twisting the character Draco, I loved making him seem so evil, yet so easy going here, DO NOT TELL ME that Blaise and Draco are out of character, I know this and I don't want to hear it, I like it that way!  
So this is just some fun nothing really, a mention of our sweet Hermione, and a lot of Ginny talk, I am very proud of my "Fritwinzel"I gave it a steady background and will bring in more!

* * *

**

"I'll see you one the train then, Draco my love" Sighed Pansy as Draco buttoned his shirt, they were still in Diagon Alley, still at the same wall.

"Yeah" Grunted Draco. "Thanks for the snog Pans, I'll see you at school"

Draco walked off; he had bought everything needed before he had met up with Pansy.

Now the words he said earlier rang in his head. He couldn't believe the words he let escape from his mouth; he would go home and wash his mouth out with soap.

'_Ugh how could you use Grangers first name? And what kind of name is that anyway?'_

Draco continued to walk down the streets, his hands in his pockets.

'_All you need is for Pansy to go spreading rubbish saying you said the mubloods name'_

--

Draco had returned home, he was no in his room packing his trunk, he would be leaving for Hogwarts in two days, Draco of course wished he wasn't going back at all.

"The old bat is going to give you detention first day back, and Dumbledoof is going to smile his head off" Draco whined as he threw '_Weird winged creatures'_ into his trunk.

"Potter and Weasel, oh I can't wait to see them" Draco said sarcastically. He threw the rest of his thing into his trunk; which was barely closing.

Draco decided to write to his right hand man; Blaise Zabini.

'_Hey loser, I seen the Weasel today, he and Brown are still at it, Granger and Potter looked like complete fools, the usual. I'm excited about going back to Hogwarts… Not!_

_Ugh, I seen the youngest Weasel, real piece of work that one. How's the family? Your mum and dad still having rows?_

_Mighty lord, Draco… haha'_

"Vector" Beckoned Draco to his Eagle.

The eagle swooped down from the open window a dead rat in mouth. It squawked at Draco, and then dropped the dead rat on the desk.

"Ugh, ugly bird" Snarled Draco as he tied the letter to the Eagle's leg. "Zabini, now off you go!"

The bird cawed and flew off. "Ugly bird" Draco muttered.

Draco jumped onto his bed and dozed off.

What seems like minutes later (but had actually been hours) Vector returned with Blaise's reply.

'_Brown never did have good taste to begin with, Potter and Granger eh? What else would they look like, pureblood? Laughs Yes I did just write that, anyway the youngest Weasel? She's something else alright, blood traitor or not, I wouldn't mind having a go at that! Everyone is just fantastic, yeah a row every night, I can't hear it anymore I'm telling you buddy I'll go nuts, I'm actually happy about going to Hogwarts, Dumbledoof there or not, it gets me away from these lunatics._

_Your loyal follower… ugh'_

Draco laughed as he read the last bit; Blaise had always hated the way Draco referred to himself as the lord of their 'group' but it was only the truth Draco ran the shots. Although a bit groggy a stood up and walked to his desk, he would reply to Blaise's letter.

'_Didn't Brown turn you down Blaise? Potter is a pure blood you idiot, he's just a blood traitor. Granger on the other hand, well she is a mudblood, oh by the way I loved the laughs yeah really nice Zabini. About mini Weasel, Blaise you wouldn't mind having a go at anything that moves! Here is the time to put laughs evillyOh Merlin I'm turning into you aren't I? Sorry to hear about the family problems. Well you'll make Dumbledoof and Hogwarts all the better._

_Yours truly, the mighty Draco.'_

"Here you bloody bird" Draco tied the letter to the eagle's leg and it just flew out the window. "Stupid bird"

"AMELIA" screamed Draco and minutes later Amelia walked in the room.

"You called Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I could use some tea" Snapped Draco. "Now you daft woman, now!"

Amelia hurried out of the room to get Draco's tea. Draco who was annoyed for no apparent reason stormed over to his closet to get a large black box.

He threw it on his bed and as he did so out crawled a black hairy creature. It had eight legs, but it wasn't a spider, it was not round its body was a square shape. It had only two eyes, they were as big as quarters (but it's body and legs made it the size of a plate) and as red as Weasels hair, what was this creature? Well this was a: Fritwinzel. (Pronounced "Frit-win-zel")

"Good boy and how is my little Demon?" Draco asked petting the black creature; it made a strange growling noise and rubbed against Draco's hand.

A Fritwinzel is a spider like creature that looks similar but has a square body, it doesn't bite its victims, it hypnotizes them with a long deep stare from its eyes. With that it kills them, but this Fritwinzel is not old enough to do so, Draco is hiding it until then, they were banned as house pets since 1892 when a Fritwinzel attacked a muggle, which ended in the news as a "Spider attack" Of course covered up by the Ministry. Draco had gotten it in Nocturn Alley.

Draco opened a drawer in his desk and brought out what look like raw meat, he put it on the floor and the Fritwinzel dropped down attacking it with its razor like teeth.

"Good boy" Muttered Draco. "Sick little thing aren't you?" He laughed.

Just then Vector came swooping into his bed, onto his desk, Vector scowled at Demon.

Draco paid no attention and grabbed the letter in Vector's beak.

'_She had to wash her hair! And Potter is and will always be a blood traitor that is what will make the Dark Lord killing him all the better. 'The chosen one' what rubbish, now Granger, Mudblood or not, she looked might I say –hot- for the Yule ball probably the only time in her life though. I resent that, I do not take a go at anything that moves, just females, could you imagine me going after a bloke? Scary! Serious mini Weasel is a fine piece of work. Don't mention the family problem when we get to school, and don't talk about all the better you sound like a wanker!_

_-The one who will: backstab you, to take your place!'_

Draco laughed, Zabini had a sense of humor like no other, calling Granger 'hot' what was he thinking? She looked horrible at the Yule ball. Draco grabbed his quill to reply.

'_Well for someone who had to wash her hair she sure looked cozy snogging Corner. _

_When Potters dies I'm going to do a happy dance and throw a 'going-away-party' for him. Granger, are you serious Blaise? She looked like a rat that ran into a straight iron, or – ugh something bad! A few more turn downs by Brown and you'll be sniffing my knickers mate-_Draco laughed_- Didn't you try a go with Corner after Brown was done?_

_Mini Weasel, is that her new name? Family problems will be off limits I got it! I'm not a wanker, but you'll sure be one!_

_-Stop trying to be me!'_

Draco quickly stuffed the letter in the bird's beak. The bird flew off, right before it scratched at Draco's hand. "You bloody filthy BIRD"

It then occurred to Draco "AMELIA"

Amelia came running in holding tea "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I was on my way up when you screamed" She handed Draco the cup of streaming hot tea.

"Leave now, Amelia" Snarled Draco. Amelia did as she was told and left the room.

Draco sighed, he then remembered Demon. Draco picked Demon up and placed it back in the box. He then stowed it back in the closet.

Thirty minutes had gone by and Vector returned, the eagle dropped the letter on the desk and flew to the bed clawing at the pillows. "Bloody psycho bird"

Draco picked up the letter.

'_Brown is a slut that's that, Potter will be so delighted to hear your throwing him a party._

_I'm not kidding, Granger looked hot, and I can say that pureblood or not mate. I would never sniff your knickers- you never wash them! –I never tried a thing with Corner those were all lies, lies I tell YOU! Mini Weasel, ah no, I'd prefer 'hot traitor' or something similar. I wouldn't mind being a wanker, I think I am one actually sad what I've accomplished at only seventeen eh?_

_-I'm unique and your jealous.'_

Draco laughed at Blaise's comments towards his own fancy with guys (although Draco knew he was joking, he found it odd sometimes)

Draco decided one last letter before bed, to give Blaise a good laugh.

'_Brown is an angel, Potter is a god-NOT- ugh who cares what he likes? First of all Blaise Granger is the last person I expected you to fancy, I guess after Corner said no you had to go for the bottom of the barrel eh? Hot traitor eh, I don't think we can go around calling her that. You're not a wanker… yet! You've accomplished a lot, you have so many titles loser, idiot, and horrible taste in girls, mudblood lover, and the fairy of Hogwarts. Okay well I'm going to bed Zabini the fairy._

_-I'd never be jealous of you fairy!'_

Draco wasn't sure how Blaise would reply, he knew it would be good though, but Draco never found out, he had dozed off in his clawed bed.

* * *

**Ha ha, I'lll show you Blaise's reply next chapter when Draco wakes up, or something like that, next if Hermione, or is it Ron? no it's Hermione.. lol REVIEW for next chapter, Ps. I hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shut Up Hermione! RW

**I love this chapter, I know it gets confusing one who's talking but you have to have a keen eye.  
I just love it, not much going on really just I wanted this for fun! I just love it okay, I JUST LOVE IT  
Read and Review and I'll update ASAP

* * *

**

"Do you think you're going to keep it a secret forever?"

"No, just like another twenty years… or more"

"Fantastic that'll work"

"Give it a rest Ginny, I'll tell Hermione I fancy her" Sighed Ron.

"When, because she's not going to wait forever you know" Snapped Ginny.

Ron looked around his room, which he and Ginny stood in shouting at each other.

They had been outside when Hermione asked about Lavender, Ginny then pulled Ron inside the house to yell at him for not telling her how much he cares for her.

"I don't know yet Gin, when I break it off with Brown I guess"

Ginny snorted. "When you break it off with Brown" Ginny said in a mock Ron voice.

She stormed out of the room cursing. Ron just lay back on his bed.

"Honestly, Ginny has gone mad." He said to himself.

"I'd like to think she's insane off love eh?" a familiar said voice from the threshold.

Ron poked his head up to see a grinning Hermione Granger. Hermione waved then placed her hand back to her side, she was in a pair of well fitting jeans and a white collared T-shirt. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and in Ron's overall opinion looked Beautiful.

"Harry's done this to her then?" Ron said with a chuckle. "I'll kill him"

Hermione walked over to Ron, setting on the bed next to him laying back; as she did her shirt went up slightly showing her belly button. Ron seized his eyes from staring at her white skin and lay down next to her.

"So what was that all about?"

"Ginny's gone mad, I've told you already"

"Really that's all?" Hermione asked in an unbelieving tone. "I heard Lavender's name"

Ron gulped. This was not the time, the train; the train is where he would tell her.

"Yeah, I am going to break up with her" Sighed Ron. "_Again_"

Ron could have sworn he heard Hermione snort or laugh.

"Well, you're not _satisfied _with her anymore?"

"We haven't snogged since we've been together" Ron said bluntly.

"_Oh_"

"Yeah"

"So"

"_So_…"

"I should-"

"_Get going_"

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Ron?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"For?"

"For –"Ron pushed himself up as did Hermione. "For- this"

Hermione leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. She then ran out of the room giggling. Ron just placed his hand on his cheek. He smiled, not a grin, or a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"I love that woman" He said to himself as he stood up. "I bloody love that woman!"

He walked out of his room onto the landing, he proceeded down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat at the table talking; Ron took the open seat next to Harry.

"Let's play a muggle game" Hermione suggested. Ginny, Harry and Ron agreed.

"It's called 'Would you rather' It's a fun little game, I give you two insane choices and you have to choose which you'd rather"

Everyone murmured in agreement. "I'll ask Harry, Harry can ask Ginny and Ginny can ask Ron who then will ask me"

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Harry would you rather kiss pansy or kiss Ron"

Harry laughed. Ginny just looked disgusted. Ron on the other hand was completely shocked.

"I would –uh- rather –uh- I'd take Ron" Harry laughed.

Ginny shook her head. "Nightmares for the rest of my life"

"Sorry Gin, you weren't an option" Harry said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Okay loves puppy's time for Harry to ask Ginny" Hermione said laughing.

"Ginny would you rather- kiss Draco or eat a dungbomb?"

"Oh easy one dungbomb" Ginny said with a grin. Everyone laughed.

It was Ginny's turn and she had a most devious smile on her face.

"Ron would you rather kiss Hermione or Lavender"

'_EVIL GINNY EVIL'_

Ron looked to Harry who had a grin on; Hermione just sat there biting her bottom lip.

"I'd take- um- I- err- I'd- uh-Oh sod it Hermione" Ron threw his hands in the air.

Hermione smiled. Ron wanted to attack Ginny after they were in a private area, he would curse her, he didn't know with what but he knew he would.

"My turn" Hermione said trying to change subject as an awkward silence came over them.

Ron quickly grinned. "Hermione would you rather kiss Draco or me?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Easy one"

'_This is it after this; I'll for sure be able to tell her'_

"Draco"

"What?" The three said in unison.

"Kidding" Hermione laughed. "Ronald of course"

Everyone murmured in agreement. Ron sat there smiling at the most beautiful girl; as her hazel eyes moved from him, to Ginny then Harry. A smirk on her face and a strand of her brown honey colored hair wrapped around her index finger.

"Game over" She sighed. "What's next?"

Ginny suggested Truth-or-Dare but everyone declined. Harry suggested chess, but Hermione and Ginny protested. Hermione suggested a muggle game called 'scrabble' Harry knew of it, but everyone else declined. Ron suggested quidditch and Hermione whined, but Ginny was of course up for the challenge.

"Why the one game I don't play?" Hermione whined.

"Because it's three against one Hermione"

"That's not true, Ginny"

"Ginny, Hermione give it a break, it's just a quick game"

"We don't have enough people Harry"

"A course we do, well actually we don't, what are we suppose to do?"

"We're supposed to go back inside and stare at the blank walls, Ron!"

"That doesn't sound fun Hermione"

"I'm sure it would be fun Ron"

"I doubt it Hermione"

"Oh hush up Ginny"

"Don't tell her to hush up!"

"I'll tell her what I want Harry"

"Not if I can stand for it"

"You're going to fight Hermione?"

"Of course not Ron"

"Are we fighting?"

"No, we're having a creative discussion, Ginny"

"Creative discussion, nice Hermione"

"Thank you Harry"

"So quidditch is out?"

"I guess so, Gin"

"Excellent"

"Shut up Hermione"

"Don't tell her to shut up Ginny"

"Be quiet Ron!"

"Don't tell him to be quiet!"

"Harry you're my boyfriend!"

"Right, sorry"

"Loser"

"Oh be nice Ron"

"Fine, Hermione"

"Scrabble?"

"SHUT UP HERMIONE" The three said in unison, Hermione crossed her arms against her chest, and stared at the wooden table they were still setting at.

* * *

**So yeah, I just **loved **it I hope you did too.  
Tell me what ya think, in a REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Go Drink Acid ! DM

**Okay about what happens here, this is just what I think Draco and his Mother's relationship is like.  
"I love you go die mum" sort of thing, I like it, I find it funny, I hope you will.  
Read and Review.  
By the way I love Vector, I think I did a briliant job on this bird.  
He has more personality then Draco does honestly.

* * *

**

"DRACO WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN" Draco heard his mother scream, he rubbed his eyes groggily.

"DRACO"

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MOMENT YOU RETCHID WOMAN"

"OKAY YOU MONEY HUGRY BASTARD"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MUM"

"SAME HERE"

Draco laughed as he put his jeans on and a white T-shirt. Two days past by like nothing, he had never got Blaise's reply. Draco grabbed the black box in his trunk and called for Vector.

"VECTOR YOU BLOODY BIRD"

Vector came swooping down onto Draco's bed. (Claw marks still in his sheets)

The bird glared at him.

"You ugly bird, I'll kill you when I'm seventeen!" Draco snarled. His eyes then widened as Vector took a crap on his satin blue pillow case. "YOU FILTHY BIRD"

If this eagle could, it would be smirking right now. It flew to its large bronze cage and clawed at the news papers; it grabbed an envelope and dropped it on Draco's torn bed.

"IN YOUR CAGE YOUR FILTHY BIRD"

Vector swooped into his cage as if he had done nothing. Draco went to his bed and looked at the envelope, it was signed "Blaise" Draco snarled, Vector had never brought Draco Blaise's reply, the ugly bird. Draco opened it.

'_Brown is the anything but an angel. Hot traitor thinks he is a god. I don't fancy Granger, I wouldn't shag her, I would definetly snog her then do a handy memory charm—on myself—again I turned Corner down. Of course we wouldn't go around calling her that- that would be mad- behind close doors and in a silenced room sure!_

_Fine, I can take the title loser, idiot, horrible taste in girls (Brown) and even mudblood lover, but fairy, I don't think so Draco, you take that title hands down!_

_The mudblood lover bows down to Draco Malfoy the fairy._

Draco laughed; there was no point in replying he would retaliate on the train. Draco stuffed the letter in his jeans pocket and called for Amelia to get his trunk.

"DRACO"

"COMING MOTHER YOU OLD BAT"

"FANTASTIC MY SON"

Draco walked down stairs, he saw his mother grinning at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. "I love you my dear Draco"

"Go drink acid woman"

"Only if you drink it first"

"As long as you drink more"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, and then I would be free of you"

"You think you'll be free, I'd be free of seeing your ugly face"

"Oh but everyone always say you look like your mother"

"I've cursed them all"

"Good, I didn't want to have to do it"

Draco walked out side and got in the back of his father's car, his mother got in next to him and they drove off to King's cross.

* * *

**Sorry was so short, I've been busy, the next chapter will be sort of the same length but not as short.  
the one after that will be much longer, and I never lie, when I promise length I come through.  
just go read my other fic's and find out (tricky) hhahah okay well REVIEW please :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Very Lonely! HG

**I only got ONE review do you know how upsetting that is?  
I thought about deleting the fic on not even bothering updating, but then I decided okay just update and  
hope they Review this time.  
This is about getting on the train, some pain, and seeing Draco again.

* * *

**

Hermione, do you have your trunk packed?" Ginny asked as everyone fussed over their things. It was the day to leave for the train, the day they go back to Hogwarts.

"Yes, I have everything" Hermione replied as she pulled out her Hogwarts letter.

'_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am proud to appoint you the position of Head Girl. Remember that it takes great responsibility and a steady mind. Your duties are important and you will be a role model to the rest of your house and the younger years. Do keep in mind those before you. _

_Professor McGonag_a_ll.'_

Hermione smiled as she read it to herself. She had made Head Girl something everyone knew would happen, but she still loved reading it, knowing that she would be a statue of power in Hogwarts.

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed waiting for Ginny to get done tying her laces.

Harry knocked on the wall.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes Harry"

Harry walked in setting next to Hermione. "Is that a Head's letter?"

Hermione nodded. "How'd you know?"

Harry chuckled with a grin. "I know because" Harry pulled out a letter from his jeans pocket.

He handed it to Hermione.

'_Dear Mister Potter,_

_I am proud to appoint you the position of Head Boy. Remember that it takes great responsibility and a steady mind. Your duties are important and you will be a role model to the rest of your house and the younger years. Do keep in mind those before you. _

_Professor McGonag_a_ll.'_

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you" squealed Hermione.

Harry grinned and shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal"

Hermione smiled. "Of course it is, oh Harry this means we'll be sharing a common room"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Care to explain?"

Hermione giggled. "Did you ever wonder why you never seen Percy go to the boys' dormitory?" Harry shook his head. "Am I the only one who read A Hogwarts History?"

Harry nodded with a grin. "Yeah Hermione, you are"

Hermione hit him playfully. "Oh I should- never mind" Hermione laughed. "We'll have separate dorms, I don't know all the details on them, but I know we'll have a common room to ourselves."

Harry looked very pleased. "This is great, so what are the rules?"

Hermione shrugged. "Same as the others I suppose"

Harry took this into thought. "If only you could have been one year old and made Head Girl" Harry said motioning to Ginny.

Ginny smiled at him. "Oh I can't begin to imagine the devious thoughts forming in your mind, Harry"

Harry grinned wider. "Nothing more than your own"

Hermione hit Harry on the arm. "Harry!"

"What?" Harry said rubbing his arm. "Hermione we're friends, I mean if you want we could-you know- but I mean Ron wouldn-"Hermione hit Harry on the forehead.

"O-W-E" Bellowed Harry. "I was joking Hermione"

Hermione laughed. "You deserved it"

"You did" Added Ginny as she brushed her long red hair.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If we're not old enough to joke about s-"Hermione put her hand on Harry's mouth.

"It's not about reproduction Harry, it's about _you_ _and I_" She whispered.

Harry grinned as Hermione removed her hand. "So?"

Ginny put down her brush and walked over to the bed. "So, Ron would kill you and I would have to have a cat fight with Hermione"

'_She heard that? I need to learn how to whisper'_

Harry pouted. "I would never want anyone but you Ginny"

Ginny rolled her eyes letting a smile spread across her face. "I'll keep and eye on you Head Boy"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Hermione sat on watch the couple as they laugh and joke and scream with amusement as one tickled the other.

'_Waiting for Ronald to make a move or Lavender to die is making you very lonely'_

"H-Hermione you with us?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of her.

"Yeah" Hermione sighed. "Everyone ready to leave?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, come on"

They levitated their things down stairs and into the car awaiting them. Everyone got in the small familiar blue car and drove off.

"It's weird to be back in this car" Harry said feeling the leather on the back of Mr. Weasley's head rest.

"I got it fixed after I got the promotion" Mr. Weasley said beaming. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry from the passenger's seat.

"I do remember the trouble you and Ron brought with this car" she giggled.

Harry smiled. "How could I forget?"

Ron seemed very enthusiastic about the conversation. "I remember driving this to save you from the muggles, which was brilliant"

Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley felt differently. "It was dangerous and stupid Ronald"

Ron grinned but stood quiet. Ginny who was in the middle of her mother and father said "I remember that, you came back to the burrow, worst day of my life"

Mrs. Weasley giggled. "Oh Ginny don't say that"

"Oh but it was mum" Stated Ginny "I seen Harry James Potter at my dinning table"

Harry smiled "What was the after math?"

"I fell in love that day" Sighed Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley giggled. "Oh I doubt it's 'love' Ginny dear"

"I love you too Ginny" Sighed Harry.

Mrs. Weasley shrugged it off, and with that a silence fell upon the car. The only sounds were the wind hitting the windows and the sound of a car flying a hundred feet off the ground. Hermione stared out the window, although you could barely see anything, clouds and specks of blue.

They arrived at King's cross and Mr. Weasley took their things as everyone said goodbye.

Hundreds of familiar and news faces filled platform nine and three quarters.

"Bye Mum"

"Good by Ginny dear" Sobbed Mrs. Weasley as she kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Bye mum"

"Oh Ronald, it's your last year" Sobbed Mrs. Weasley hugging Ron, who looked very uncomfortable.

"I know mum, I'll see you for Christmas, bye mum" Ron pulled himself from his sobbing mother.

Goodbyes were finished. They began the search for a compartment when Hermione had bumped into someone.

"Granger, not you again" Snarled the voice. "Do you need glasses like Potter?"

"No Malfoy, do you need common sense like your father did?" Retorted Hermione as she brushed herself off.

"How dare you speak of my father in such tone" Barked Draco.

"What do you want me to mimic a child and slap a smile on?" Hermione said acidly.

Ron, Harry and Ginny laughed in the back ground. Draco was traveling alone at the moment which made Hermione feel empowered.

"Mudblood thinks she's funny does she?" Snapped Draco.

"Yes, yes Mudblood does think she's funny" Hermione said letting a triumphant smile play across her face.

Draco looked flushed his cheeks red and his ears burning. "I'll see you around Granger"

Hermione waved politely and moved for Draco to pass.

"Brilliant Hermione" cooed Ron.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm use to the ferret"

Everyone laughed as they made their way down the corridor to find a compartment.

* * *

**I told you I was going to take this slow, they wont get anywhere until like chapter 11.  
You'll see if you REVIEW!**


	10. Ch10: Finally! Took you long enough! RW

**Okay, here it is the start off chapter, this is where it will all start, because Hermione finally gets what she wants.  
I don't want to ruin it READ it then read me blabbing at the bottom for more info on next Chapter.

* * *

**

Ron spotted Lavender on his search for a compartment with Hermione and the others.

Lavender had spotted him as well, she cam running at him tackling him into a hug.

"Won won" She squealed. "I've missed you"

Ron just looked around awkwardly; Hermione was smiling amused at his situation, Ginny looked the same as Hermione, but Harry looked upset.

"Lavender, can I talk to you down there" Ron said pointing down the corridor.

Lavender nodded and followed Ron down the corridor of the train.

"What is it Won?" Lavender asked in her mimic baby voice.

"Lav, I think we should break up" Ron stated in a cough.

"Huh?"

"You heard me"

"Well Ronald fine, you know what I think I hear Michael calling me anyway" exclaimed Lavender stocking into a compartment.

Ron wiped his forehead and took a deep breath. "Took it better than last time"

"She did"

Ron turned around quickly to see who said that. Hermione stood there smiling.

"She took it better than you did" Ron laughed.

Hermione blushed. "Yes well you're alive"

"True"

"I was suppose to tell you we found a compartment"

"Right"

"Right"

'_Bloody what was I suppose to say again?'_

"Hermione"

"Yes?"

"I- uh"

Hermione stood their smiling; she put a hand through her long honey brown hair.

"Do you know we first met on the train" Ron said finally remembering.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I do"

"I hated you back then" Ron said with a nervous laugh.

"I found you rather arrog-" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Hermione I like you" Ron said in almost a shout. Hermione smiled a confused smile.

"No" Ron sighed. Hermione frowned. "I love you"

She edged closer. "I know" she whispered in his ear. "I love you too"

She kissed him swiftly before pulling away blushing. "So…"

"Doe's this mean-"

"We're a couple?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, it does"

"Excellent" Ron said leaning in for another kiss.

"Finally" Snarled a voice from behind. "Mudblood and Weasel"

Ron turned to see the platinum blonde haired boy staring at them from an open compartment door.

Ron didn't feel like a fight. "Yes Malfoy we're together"

Draco sniggered. "Frizzy ginger haired children, what a beautiful though"

Zabini came from behind him. "Even you could do better Granger"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron took a deep breath.

Draco pushed Zabini. "Shut up Blaise"

"Looks like you can't control your posse anymore Draco" Hermione said laughing.

"Yea- Wait what?" Ron said confused. Draco looked shocked.

"Granger did you just use my first name?"

"She did what?" Shouted Zabini.

"I-I Draco you're an idiot" Hermione said and she grabbed Ron pulling him down the corridor. She led him to the compartment where the others were, Ron stopped her from opening the door.

"Hermione"

"Uh… yeah"

"What was that?"

"I honestly don't know it just slipped"

Ron sighed. "I know"

Hermione leaned in and kissed him quickly before opening the compartment door.

Ron walked in beaming at everyone, he didn't care about anything other than he and Hermione Granger were together.

Inside the compartment was Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Harry.

"So…" Ginny said with a smile.

"You and Hermione took a long time" Harry said with a smile, he was setting next to Ginny with an arm around her.

"We had a run in with Malfoy" Ron said with a smile.

"You seem happy about it?" Luna said tilting her head.

"OH SPIT IT OUT" shouted the compartment.

"I don't have to tell you a thing" Exclaimed Ron.

Hermione smiled and pulled Ron into a kiss. The compartment whistled and clapped; both of them blushing fiercely as they broke apart.

"Finally" Exclaimed Neville wrapping his arms around Luna. "Took you long enough"

"Oh be quiet Neville" Luna said with a laugh. Hermione and Ron took seats next to each other opposite Harry and Ginny.

"Well" Demanded Harry.

"What what?"

"How does it feel?"

"It feels…" Ron paused to look down at Hermione. "Right"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Safe"

"Not more than twenty minutes and they sound like us" Ginny said with a giggle.

"Took us two years to get where you are right now" Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Now don't go too far" Ginny said with a smile. "Don't surpass Harry and I"

"Ginny?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Be quiet"

"Sorry"

"Thank you"

The train began to move, Hermione curled up in Ron's arms.

The group talked and laughed and giggled in some cases. Everything seemed, perfect but Ron knew that it wouldn't last, he was getting that feeling, the one he got in fourth year before Harry went into the maze. Something big was going to happen, if he only knew how big it was going to be.

* * *

**You see, That line right there Ron is a very smart young lad, he knows that this lovey-dovey crap wont last, No siree!  
Yes, so now that you read it Hermione and Ron together, next is Draco POV, then they get to Hogwarts that's fun.  
See Ron and Hermione needed to get together so Lavender could freak, you'll see just REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11: Slipping up? DM

**I'm sorry it took so long and is so short, but everything here is so... Chaotic around here.  
I have sooo much going on.

* * *

**

Draco sat in his compartment with his arm around Pansy. He was laughing at Blaise who was bad mouthing Potter.

"We all know you fancy Potter's little skank" Pansy squealed.

Blaise glared at her. "Parkison go eat another child"

Pansy huffed. "Go love a blood traitor"

"As least when we're shagging she won't flatten me" Blaise said making everyone including Draco laugh.

Pansy scowled at Blaise. "Too bad you'll stay a virgin till your forty"

Blaise shrugged. "That's fine by then they'll have put you in Azkaban for murder by third base"

Everyone roared with laughter as Pansy stormed out of the compartment.

"Blaise you have to cut her some slack" Draco said reluctantly.

"I can't help it Draco, she's too easy" Blaise said laughing.

"I'm sure she is" Draco laughed. "But she'll hex you next time"

"Oh fine, I'll give her a break"

Draco nodded gratefully. "It's for you own good"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it is"

"I'll be back" Draco said standing up. "I'm going to the loo"

Draco slid open the door to shockingly see Granger and Weasley kissing.

He felt a large sum of disgust and a jerk of something else, but he paid no attention.

"Finally" Snarled a Draco. "Mudblood and Weasel"

Weasel turned around to face Draco.

"Yes Malfoy we're together"

Draco sniggered. "Frizzy ginger haired children, what a beautiful thought"

Zabini came from behind him. "Even _you_ could do better Granger"

Granger rolled her eyes. '_Blaise!'_

Draco pushed Zabini. "Shut up Blaise"

"Looks like you can't control your posse anymore Draco" Granger said laughing.

'_Filthy- what did she just say?'_

"Yea- Wait what?" Weasel said shocked, Draco was as well.

"Granger did you just use my first name?"

"She did what?" Shouted Zabini.

"I-I Draco you're an idiot" Granger shouted and she grabbed Weasel pulling him down the corridor.

Draco took his seat next to Zabini still in a faint shock and amused.

"She said your name" Blaise said laughing. "She fancies you mate"

Draco laughed. "Blaise you're going mad"

Blaise shrugged. "Maybe I am, but she looked nervous"

Draco shook his head. "Even if, I'll never take the mudblood"

Pansy slid the door open. "Parkison you missed it"

"What Blaise did Brown turn you down because she had to wash her hands again?" Pansy asked acidly.

"She had to wash her hair and no"

'_Oh shut up Blaise'_

"Granger called Draco by _his_ first name"

Pansy's eyebrow rose and a sick smile played on her face, "She did, did she?"

Blaise nodded. "It was hilarious"

"She's not the only one slipping with names" Pansy said setting down. "Is she Draco?"

"I have idea what you mean, Pansy where were you?" Draco asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Trolley"

"Eating everything in sight I suspect" Draco snorted. Pansy scowled.

"Yes I was" She said with a smile. "I'm still starved; you never know I might slip"

"You look hot right now, you want to go snog in the loo?" Draco said grabbing her and dragging her to the lavatory. He shut the door behind them began to kiss her. Pansy pulled away.

"Trying to hide from what you did?"

"Yes, now just snog me okay"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Pansy pushed Draco against the door and stuck her tongue down his throat.

* * *

**I know you hated it, I'm sorry, I SOOO SORRY, please don't be mad, my aunt died and soo much is happening so, just REVIEW please... :(**


	12. Chapter 12: Head Rooms HG

**I know that the description is alittle rough here, I couldn't help that I have nothing to go on.  
I had an idea of what I wanted them to look like, but I'm horrible at explaining or describing stuff!  
But please Read and Review :)**

* * *

They arrived in the great hall, the sorting was starting. Hundreds of first years lined up, Hermione smiled it felt like yesterday that she was standing with Ron and Harry waiting to be sorted, sure she would be in Ravenclaw.

Hermione was seated next to Ron, Ginny and Harry opposite them, Neville beside Ron.  
Luna was at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione eyed the teachers table.

McGonagall, Filch, Hagrid, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Snape, Binns, and the new DADA teacher; it was a woman. She was tan with straight brown shoulder length hair; it shined with strawberry blonde highlights.

In Hermione's opinion she was very pretty, the best looking DADA teacher they've had yet. She was smiling down at the first years and waving.

"The sorting will begin now" Professor McGonagall stated as she set the stool down.

"Rebecca Rawchester"

A short blonde haired girl stepped up.

"RAVENCLAW" The hat shouted.

The girl smiled jumping off the stool and skipping to the Ravenclaw table; which was cheering loudly.

"Michael Tribbin"

A happy looking boy stepped up; he had black hair and white skin.

"HUFFLEPUF"

The hufflepuff table cheered as the boy ran down to it.

"Patrick Evans"

An olive colored boy walked up, he had messy brown hair and a cocky grin.

"No eleven years old should have a cocky grin" Muttered Ron.

Hermione giggled. "Of course"

"SLYTHEREIN"

"Makes sense" Muttered Ron angrily.

Hermione just shrugged it off. "He can't be any worse than the rest"

The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome-"Is all Hermione heard before she felt her hand being rubbed underneath the table.

"Wh-"Hermione looked down to see Ron's hand rubbing hers. She looked up to see a grinning Ron, except he was pretending to be listening to the speech.

Hermione just smiled and tried to catch the rest of the speech. "And this is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ms. Jasmine Simmons."

The woman stood up bowing then setting back down. "And now begins the feast"

Hermione didn't pay much attention to anything after that except the shocking fact that Ron ate like a gentlemen and Harry called him on it. The rest of the feast was spent chatting with Ginny on Ron's grooming habits; Hermione just learned that at the age of nine Ron hadn't showered for a week on the count that he was on a 'cleanliness' strike.

"Ginny!" Cried Ron. "You weren't supposed to tell her that"

Ginny smiled. "Sorry Ron it's my sisterly duties"

"She is your sister" Neville pointed out.

"Nice observation Neville" Laughed Hermione.

Neville shrugged. "I'm just saying!"

"We know" Ron sighed. "Everyone ready to go to the common room?"

The table cheered in agreement.

"Harry" Hermione shouted through the cheers. "We have to meet with Dumbledore"

Harry nodded taking Hermione's hand and they made their way to the head master's office.

They stood in front of the gargoyle.

"Snout" Hermione sighed. She pulled Harry onto the landing as the Gargoyle twirled upwards, finally leading them into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat there, his blue eyes twinkling. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger"

"Professor" They said in unison.

"Here about head duties then?"

"Yes Professor"

"Take a seat"

Hermione and Harry took the seats in front of his desk.

"I'm sure Ms. Granger informed you that you will be sharing a common room?"

Harry nodded. "She did sir. "

"Well, you'll find the details once you get inside, I'm here to give you the basics" He said with a smile. "You will have head meeting twice a week, patrolling nightly, permission to dock points and detentions. The gender to gender room rules apply the same"

They nodded. "Is that all sir?"

"No Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Granger will need to decide on a password"

"We will sir" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Well then off you go" He said cheerfully.

"Good night Professor" They chimed in unison before walking out of the office.

Once on the staircase they discussed their password. "Gum"

"Harry gum is too easy"

"Chewing gum"

"No."

"You try one"

"How about…" Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Won won"

Harry burst with laughter. "You're kidding?"

Hermione shook her head. Hermione pondered for a moment.

"Brilliant" He said grinning. "Ron will love that"

Hermione nodded. "Let's not give Ron-or Ginny the password right away"

"Why?"

"Just, let's not"

"Okay" Harry shrugged as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

They made their way to the painting of the sleeping hag.

"Wake up" Hermione groaned.

The hag rubbed her long cricked nose and yawned. "What have you decided?"

"Won won" Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Won won?" The hag repeated. Hermione and Harry nodded. "Alright"

She swung open revealing at common room similar to the Gryffindor.

Same style same chairs, couch, arranged the same, only it was silver and gold.

The only big difference was two iron staircases on each side of the room.  
Two doors stood sex feet from the ground opposite each other. Black iron staircases curled to the door.

"I guess it's because each year the head is a different house" Hermione said looking at the color theme. Harry slumped down on the couch.

"Don't you want to see your room?"

Harry sighed and stood up. The left door had the letters "HG" on it and the right "HB"

"Head boy" Hermione said pointing to the right door. "And Head Girl"

"Nah really Hermione?" Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha, Ha" Hermione said with a smile.

Each walked up the stairs and looked at each other before opening the doors. "Ready"

Hermione pushed open her door to reveal pale pink walls, with a white rug, a matching bed with a blonde wood desk, matching chair and night table. The bed faced the door and beside it a good sized window with pale pink draping curtains, four feet to the left was a desk where Hermione could do her studying, on the right of the bed was a table, with two chairs.

"Brilliant" Hermione said as she jumped on her bed.

Hermione found her trunk at the end of her bed. Hermione stood up and opened her trunk to get her muggle clothing out; she changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Your room is way nicer than mine" Harry said grinning, he had just walked in.

Harry had also changed back into his muggle clothing.

"Oh let me see" Hermione said excitedly rushing past Harry down the stairs and into his room.

It was arranged similar to Hermione, only with dark cherry wood and dark blue walls with a navy blue carpet.

"Your room is fine, Harry" Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry was slumped on the couch once more. Hermione joined him.

"This is-"Harry finished for Hermione.

"Brilliant?"

"Yes, brilliant"

Harry grinned. "I can't wait till I bring Ginny up here"

Hermione smiled "Right"

Harry nodded. "Hermione, why don't you want to give Ron and Ginny the password?"

"Not Ginny, Harry its Ron"

"Why…?"

"I just don't want him to- push me"

"Into- Something you don't want to"

"Exactly"

"He wouldn't"

"I know, but-"

"You might?"

"Are you reading my mind Harry James Potter?"

"No, I just know- I do have Ginny"

"You two haven't-you know?"

"No, she's fine with the idea, but I couldn't do that to her"

"Do what Harry" Hermione giggled.

"Oh- hold her hand Hermione duh"

Hermione and Harry stood on the couches laughing until the wee hours of the night, when they decided that it would be best to sleep, both taking their walks up the stairs and flailing into bed.

* * *

**Nothing important just Hermione feels sort of preasured, Ron is so not randy just all 'love dovey' while he has it.  
I love Ron and I hate him for so many reasons, so I'm gonna keep what I love and throw away  
what I hate, just keep reading and Review, next chapter is Hermione and Lavender's spat.**


	13. Chapter 13: Potions with Gryffindors! DM

**I had a lot of fun doing this, I always like seeing how far I can take Blaise and Draco's  
peddy girl fights.  
Not much going on, now i said this chapter would be the fight, but I want that throgh Hermione's POV.  
So this is just a filler, with not much going on. **

* * *

The next morning Draco and Blaise walked down to breakfast having their usual go at each other.

"Fairy"

"Wanker"

"Can't get a girl"

"Is dating a giant"

"Wish he had my giant"

"Snogs a monkey"

"Fairy"

"You couldn't come up with something?" Blaise said taking a seat at the Slytherein

"Yeah" Draco said setting beside him.

No conversation was made while Draco and Blaise ate their breakfast, it wasn't until Draco took out his time sheet that he groaned with frustration.

"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the bloody Gryffindors!"

"I hear ya mate" Sighed Blaise.

"I think that the bloody people who make the times are after me!"

"I know mate, I know"

"Blaise shut up!"

"Okay"

"Bloody Gryffindors!"

Draco and Blaise were walking down the great hall as a familiar first year came running up to them. "Draco!"

"What is it Evans" Draco growled.

Patrick Evans stood in front of Draco with a grin on his face. "I heard you like a mudblood"

Draco clenched his fist "You heard wrong"

Patrick sniggered. "Sure I did"

"Evans you do know you're eleven and I'm seventeen, I'm a prefect you're not"

"I know, nice observation"

"Did it occur to you that I could rip you to pieces?"

"No, because someone like yourself could not do such a thing"

"Evans, leave while you still have a twelfth Birthday in your future" Commented Blaise.

"I'm not afraid of Draco or you Zabini" Taunted Patrick.

"You should be Evans"

"Oh why are you going to kiss me, Zabini the queer?"

Before either of them knew it Blaise and Draco were on top of Patrick both of them were holding him down as he struggled. "Evans we're not going to hurt you, but if I were you I would apologize to Blaise"

"Why, so he can ask me out?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE! –"

"LET HIM GO MALFOY"

Draco's head turned to see Granger storming towards him with her head badge on.

"Let him go right this instant Malfoy!"

"Be quiet Granger"

"That's it ten points from Slytherein and detention for a week- with Professor Simmons"

Draco glared at her, releasing Evans and motioning for Blaise to do the same. "Fine"

Patrick brushed off his shoulders and sniggered. "Bye Draco" he said as he walked off laughing,

"You know Granger, I hate you, but I hate him more"

"He's ELEVEN YEARS OLD MALFOY"

"Granger, just go snog Weasel bees"

"Detention for you too Zabini"

"What for?"

"Disrespecting a Head"

"Is that even real?"

"It is now!"

"Granger you're sick"

"Malfoy you're disgusting!" Hermione barked. "Go to your class!"

Draco grabbed Blaise and walked him to the dungeons. "Mad she is"

"Granger has gone power hungry"

"Draco mate, she looked pissed at you"

"Granger has never liked me Blaise, now she has a reason to scream at me"

Blaise chuckled as he opened the door to Snape's class room. They took their seats a few away from Potter and Weasel.

Granger and a few others Gryffindor's walked in behind her. Five minutes later Snape walked in his cloak swishing behind him. "Class, turn to page one hundred and eight of your text books"

"We will be making the Elgore Itin potion" Snaped said scratching something on the black board. "Its use is temporary loss of verbal skills; if you make it incorrectly you'll be a mute for life"

Draco turned the page in the book and began to read the instructions, Blaise had gone to get batwing and lacewing skin from the cupboard.

As Draco sliced the lacewing skin, Blaise stirred the deep purple mixture. "Smells funny"

Draco shrugged. "It should, says so"

"What's it supposed to look like?"

"Lime green with pink spirals" Draco sighed. "What does it look like?"

"Purple… just purple"

"Fantastic"

Within ten minutes Potter and Weasley had bottled their mixture and handed it to Snape.

By the look on his face they had done it, which wasn't surprising, Potter and Weasley had Granger on their side.

Granger and Lavender Brown walked up handing their bottle; Snape gave the same expression before motioning for them to leave the dungeons.

Draco peered over his cauldron to see a light purple moving around. "Blaise"

"I know, it is off"

"Well you can test it"

"No, No I'll be fine thanks"

"I'm not going to be a mute, my voice is to charming"

"You sound like moaning Myrtle"

"You sound like someone whose been turned down by Lavender Brown one too many times"

"Oh nice coming from someone who got humiliated by an eleven year old"

"He called you the queer"

"Which was embarrassing to you, I mean you're the one always hanging around with me"

"Blaise, _are_ you gay?"

"No"

"Than I'm fine"

"Yes you are fine"

"You're sick, weird, and disturbing Blaise"

"You're my best mate too Draco"

"Just keep stirring Blaise, just keep stirring"

"Aye aye cappy"

Draco rolled his eyes as he poured in the rat blood.

* * *

**  
Okay first and foremost: I know a young man named Patrick Evans.  
I had to make him the kid everyone hates, because the Patrick I know, is my ex-  
so I just had to make him the hated first year.  
the difference between FF Pat and real life Pat is that this Patrick has much better grammar and a larger vocabulary.  
Patrick in real life is an idiot ,okay just wanted to share that with you!**

Secondly: The potion I used in this chapter is comepletely made up, sorry I'm not the potion master, I am a DADA exper though lol

Thirdly: PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: Cat fight! No Incident! HG

**Finally Evil Laugh the 'incedent' also knows as the "Cat fight"  
This is my favorite chapter, okay fine it is in the top ten, I loved writng this, I loved planning it all out, I love it.  
please Read and REVIEW.**

* * *

After potions Hermione made her way to the 'old' common room as she referred to it now. She spotted Ginny on the heart rug and joined her. Ginny was scratching at what she guessed to be her homework.

"Ginny, what are you writing?" Hermione asked peeking in the book, which Ginny snapped shut.

"My dairy" She replied, as she placed the book underneath her.

"Okay…" Hermione said slowly.

The portrait hole swung open revealing Harry and Ron.

They were chattering like gossiping girls.

"What's the news?" Hermione asked broadly.

Harry grinned. "Nothing"

"Right…"

Hermione stood up and took a seat on the sofa, Ron quickly setting next to her and wrapping himself around her.

Ron brushed his hand through Hermione's hair as she cuddled her face into his chest.

"I… I love you Herms"

Hermione smiled in his shirt. "I wuv you too Ron" She said muffled from his shirt.

"I'm glad to hear you 'wuv' me" He said with a laugh.

Hermione lifted her face. "Ha, ha Ron"

She looked up to see a beaming Ron; he looked like he was in pure bliss.

'_Too cute'_ Hermione thought as Ron swooped his head down to kiss her.

"Hermione-_kiss_-I-_kiss_-really-_long wet kiss_- love you" Ron finished with a very long, wet, passionate, intimate, kiss.

Hermione pulled away to smile at him. "I know, and I _really_ love you too"

"Can you two get a room?" Ginny said with a fit of giggles.

Ron loosed his grip on Hermione's waist as Harry took a seat opposite them.

"You two are moving way too fast!" Harry said with a grin.

"Sure _we_ are" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, nothing…" Ron said in an innocent voice.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny. "Leave him alone, snog Hermione!"

Ron took to this advice and kissed Hermione again, the kiss lasted longer than the last, more wet and more satisfying.

Hermione heard the portrait door swing open, but she didn't break way until she heard a scuff and the words "Easy" shouted at her.

Seeing Lavender Brown run up to the dormitory Hermione sighed.

"You'd think she'd gotten over me by now" Ron said with a laugh.

"Maybe you were just that good of a snog?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Thank you Hermione"

"No problem, Ron"

"I wuv you"

"I wuv you too"

Hermione heard footsteps again and Lavender was back. She looked like she was about to run head first into a bull, and win.

"Shouldn't you be in _your_ dorm?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm allowed in here; shouldn't you be in _your_ bed?" Hermione said as if nothing was happening.

Lavender scuffed. "What ever Granger"

Hermione shrugged yawning. "Brown, go to bed"

"You can't tell me what to do Granger" Lavender barked.

Hermione knew that she was already boiling and decided to retreat from a childish cat fight.

"I'm going to bed, night Ron" Hermione said kissing Ron's forehead. "You coming, Harry?"

Harry stood up and nodded. "I suppose I should"

"You don't have to… do you" Ginny said with a big lip and puppy dog eyes.

"I don't…" Harry smiled. "But I should"

"Fine" Huffed Ginny. "Go, snog her while you're at it"

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Will do!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him through the portrait hole. "Wait" He said once it closed. "I forgot my bag"

Harry walked back through the portrait hole and before it shut someone stepped out. It was Lavender Brown looking furious.

"You're just a rebound snog Granger" Lavender said with a smirk.

"Sure…" Hermione said with a laugh. "Seven years of friendship, three years of flirting, one year of 'almost' saying it and _I'm_ the rebound girl."

Lavender flipped her hair in an obnoxious matter. "He's just waiting for me to let him come back to me"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You're so right Brown, I don't know how I missed it" Hermione rolled her eyes, and before she knew it Brown was wrestling with her, Hermione took hold of Lavender's hair pulling it away from her, in hope to get away.  
Lavender was pulling at Hermione's hair as well.

_'This is getting- ridiculous!'_

Something similar to screaming was coming from Hermione as she tried to break free, but Lavender had her in a nice and tight head lock. Hermione was circling around with Lavender trying to throw her off, untill-

"STOP" She heard a voice call.

Once Lavender released her hair, Hermione noticed it was the prefect making his round. Charlie Tristin, a tall, cute, blue eyed, brown haired, pale skinned Hufflepuff.

"Charlie, Brown attacked me" Hermione exclaimed.

Charlie nodded. "I figured."

Lavender scuffed. "Oh Please, Granger is just a saint?"

"Pretty much" Charlie said with a smile.

"Oh Charlie stop it!" Hermione said with a blush.

Charlie smiled. "Okay, Hermione what happened?"

Hermione explained the very short story and Charlie looked very amused. "Well Herms, I hate to do this, but I will be giving both you and Ms. Brown detentions."

"Fine" Hermione sighed. "When and where?"

"Well since you two can't stay in the same room Brown will be with Professor Snape, you can stick with Professor Simmons and this Tuesday sounds good to me"

Hermione shrugged. "Thanks Charlie"

"Right, well night Hermione and Lavender, off to bed you two!" Charlie said with a grin, as he walked off.

Lavender stormed through the portrait hole as Harry came through.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as Lavender pushed past him.

"Well, I just a detention, because psychotic, Lavender Brown attacked me over Ron" Hermione said with laughs.

She and Harry made their way back to their own portrait.

"Over Ron… Seriously?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Sadly yes, can you believe what the world is coming to?"

"Password" The hag asked in her scratchy voice.

"Won, Won" they said in unison, with a huge fit of laughter.

The door swung open and they walked in laughing. "I love that password" Harry said as he slumped on the couch.

"I knew it would be amusing!" Hermione said with a sigh.

"You're always right" Harry said as the laughter drifted off.

They stood on the couches laughing and talking about Hermione's little 'incident' as Hermione referred to it, but Harry insisted that it was a "cat fight" which Hermione found very immature.

"It was not a cat fight Harry!" She argued. "It was just a little incident, which I wish to speak of no furthur."

Harry smiled. "Okay... so who won?"

"Won what?"

"The cat fight?"

"Indicent, Harry" Hermione sighed. "And.. me" She finished with a smirk. "Did Brown think she could take on a muggle?"

Harry just shrugged. "I didn't know Brown could do anything but snog unsuspecting blokes."

The night went on as Hermione and Harry Giggled and chuckled over Lavender's 'incident'/cat fight.

* * *

**HAHAHAH okay.  
I thought it was good, tell me if it wasn't.  
I know that I don't puncuate the dialogue, but is it that important?  
I just never remember, I only remember when I'm doing a**n **important SA or something, so  
I hope you guys understand.  
PLease Review, because I can't wait to post the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Mute Potions Works! DM

**Okay, so it took a while, I know.  
with a good amount of reviews, I promise you the first detention chapter WOOHOO  
okay actually it is the chapter before the first detention chapter.  
I have 3 written and will only update if I get reviews, is that clear?  
okay they can be bad/good/mean/nice JUST REVIEW**

* * *

The days passed quickly as it as time for Draco and Blaise to test their own 'mute' potion.

With the class surrounding them and Snape hovering over them, Draco and Blaise bickered on who would try it.

"I'm not trying it!" Protested Draco.

Blaise laughed. "Why should I?"

"Because" Sighed Draco. "You're voice is squeaky, you'll be doing the world a favor."

"Draco mate, you sound like you've got frogs in your throat so don't talk!"

"Zabini, just drink the damn potion!"

"Never!"

"Do it!"

"Never!"

Draco was all too frustrated; he had detention on Tuesday with the new DADA teacher who was all too happy for him. "I'll do it!"

Draco grabbed the vial, popped off the cork, and gulped it down.

"Mr. Malfoy" Snarled Snape.

'_You sniggering ass, don't giv_e_ me that crap!'_

Draco was successful, he couldn't speak, trying to say 'yes' or 'hi' he failed at though.

Taking advantage of this he mouthed cuss word at Snape, Blaise, Granger, Potter and Weasley.

"I see you've succeeded ten points to Slytherein." Sighed Snape.

"Uh… Professor?" Sighed Blaise.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini"

"How do we get his voice back?"

"It should be back within the hour" Snape Said with a smirk. "Class dismissed."

Draco and Blaise walked from the dungeons to their common room.

Setting on the couch Blaise took advantage of Draco being un-able to retort.

"So, Draco… Did you see Granger in class today?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"She looked good, yeah I know you like her"

Draco sighed.

"Draco, I've always wanted to tell you this."

Draco shook his head in a 'what' type of style.

"You're hair, looks ridiculous."

Draco sprang at Blaise, but Blaise seen him coming and jumped up running to his dorm.

Draco punched the couch, cussing everything in sight- or mouthing at it- and shaking his head.

He relaxed moments later and stared into the fire.

'_How did I do this? This is just fantastic and day after tomorrow I have those damn detentions with 'Jazzy' what kind of name is that? How in the hell did it go from one night's detention to four? Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday? What the hell was Tristn thinking; I'll get that ass prefect!'_

Draco couldn't take the silence; he had to take a walk around the lake. Making his way down stairs he aw Granger laughing with Potter, he slowed down to hear what was being said.

"Seriously." Is the first he caught, Potter laughing.

"Sadly, yes can you believe what the world is coming to?" This was Granger, Draco peeked from behind the statue of the elf, Granger was laughing, and her smile was huge as Potter chuckled beside her.

Her hair was laying on her shoulders and her skirt swooshing as she laughed hysterically.

Draco felt his lips spread into a smile, quickly contorting to a disgusted smirk.

'_Mudblood, laughing with the traitor…'_

Draco could hear them stop at the portrait of the hag and give their password.

'_Wo_n_ Won, what is Won won?'_

A silence came one again, Draco slipped past the portraits and onto the grounds.

Taking a seat by the chilling lake, Draco laid back on the grass, thinking about everything he hated at the very moment.

Granger was top of his list, Potter, Weasley and Blaise followed.

'_What is it with Granger, how in the world can a mudblood be so smart, and I hate to admit this, but since it's to myself- she is pretty darn good at magic- I wouldn't say pureblood QAULITY, but a pretty decent witch- magically- of course'_

Draco shook his thoughts as quickly as he could; he stood up and made his way back to the castle, his mind racing with thoughts of ways to injure Blaise, with out getting caught.

It finally hit Draco that he should have his voice back- if it weren't the wrong potion- Draco decided to wait until he saw Blaise to speak.

Once in his dorm, Draco stormed to Blaise's bed, he whipped open the curtains, Blaise was sleeping with his blankets at his feet, Draco smiled as he grabbed the blankets from his feet and pulled them over his head. "WAKE UP BLAISE YOU QUEER!"

Holding the blankets Draco laughed as Blaise struggled under them.

"Let me go!" Blaise shouted.

"My hair is ridiculous?"

"No your hair is perfect!"

"You bet as hell it is!"

"Let me out of here!"

Draco let go of the blankets and laughed more as Blaise struggled to find his way out.

Thankfully only Draco and Blaise were in the dormitory at the moment.

Blaise found his way out glaring at Draco, "You could have killed me!"

"You'd have been fine"

"No I wouldn't have, I could barely breath!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic, you're alive" Draco said as he slipped on his pajamas.

"Says the man who almost killed me"

"Oh My – Are you insane?" Exclaimed Draco."You're fine, stop being such a sissy!"

Draco climbed into bed and placed a silencing charm around Blaise's before closing his curtains.

The rest of the night was peaceful; Draco slept fine, waiting for tomorrow, which was his first lesson with Professor Simmons. Draco so not excited, but disgusted, he heard from other Slytherein's that she is a muggleborn.

* * *

I'm amazed at how many FanFictions I have going at once and I still seem to update I'm amazed at myself.  
I mean hello I have like 5, a year ago I couldn't keep up with one and I'm doing 5.  
and I update like weekly, I mean I am good, I hope it stays like this.  
okay REVIEW 


	16. Chapter 16: DADA with Jazzy! HG

* * *

I know why did I **update so soon? I couldn't take it, I want to see what you guys thought of the Detentions.  
so REVIEW and you get detentions next WOHHHOWOoo lol  
they're really just liek... I dunno awesome lol**

* * *

It was Monday, tomorrow was Hermione's detention with Professor Simmons. But today she had DADA with her.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Jasmine Simmons, just call me Professor Jazzy though" She said with a huge smile.

"Today, we'll be learning more difficult spells, called 'Incantation-free magic'"

The class murmured with excitement.

"Yes, I'm sure that Quirrel knew some, but well-" She looked at Harry "-in his state, he was oblivious to teach it" She said with a sigh.

"What I want you all to know, that incantation-free magic is one of the most difficult types, you have to know exactly what you want something to do, what you want to happen, there is no specific word, or saying, it is more mind over matter."

Hermione could tell she already liked this teacher, the way she explained things was so- excellent- Hermione knew that detention would be just fine.

"So, I have this goblet" Professor Jazzy said pulling a silver goblet with red rubies around the rim- from within her cloak.

"I want a show of hands" She placed the goblet on her desk. "How many of you can levitate this?"

A swishing sound was made from the show of hands; everyone had their hand raised. "Excellent"

Professor Jazzy turned to the goblet, focusing on it. "Crash"

The goblet jumped up and into the nearest wall.

The class room clapped and roared with excitement.

"Now I want you to do that" She said with a smile.

"Return" She sighed and the goblet flew back to the desk.

"Who's first?" She said walking around the class room.

Hermione's hand was high in the air, waiting for her chance.

"Ah, how about you Mr. Malfoy"

'Great, I hope it backfires and hits him in the head'

Draco stood up with a proud looking smirk, he turned to the goblet.

"Concentrate and picture is hitting the wall" Professor Jazzy instructed Draco, who just rolled his eyes.

Draco took a deep breath. "Crash!" The goblet made no movement what-so-ever.

"CRASH!" Draco shouted; the goblet didn't move a bit. The entire class began to laugh as Draco got more and more frustrated, Hermione was one of the laughers.

'_Oh this is even better!'_

"Settle down class, settle down, Mr. Malfoy please take your seat"

The laughter died and Draco returned to his seat. "Fine…"

"Well, now that you've seen that incantation-free magic is very difficult and over all embarrassing if not done correctly, who wants to go next?"

Hermione's hand did not raise this time, but her professor decided different.

"Ms. Granger, would you like to try?"

"Oh-sure" Hermione said standing up. She walked over to the goblet and concentrated on it, she pictured the silver goblet crashing into the wall.

"Crash" She said in almost a whisper, the goblet did the same as her professors did, only with less power.

"Very nicely done Ms. Granger"

"Thank you professor"

"You surpassed our Mr. Malfoy"

Hermione shrugged.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's clapped as Hermione returned to her seat.

Everyone else in the class got their turn.

Harry successfully did it on his first try, actually cracking the goblet, another ten points to Gryffindor. Ron tried very hard, and the goblet slid of the desk, but later found out it was Peeves.

After class Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way to the great hall for dinner.

"I will never forget the look on Malfoy's face" Laughed Ron. "Priceless, he thought 'I'm Malfoy, I'll make it crash' the tart"

Harry chuckled. "I was surprised it crashed, I felt bad that it cracked"

"You did a good job Harry"

"Thanks Hermione, you did well too"

"Aw, I didn't crack a silver goblet" Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Well I feel great, I needed a ghost to move it for me" Ron sighed.

Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm and hugged him. "You were fantastic"

Ron sighed. "Lying is mean Herms"

"I am not lying; you'll always be fantastic to me!"

"Thank You Hermione" Ron said with a quick kiss.

They took their seats next to Ginny, who was chatting with Neville and a first year. The dinner was as normal as ever, except that Ron kept a hold on Hermione's hand making her eat with one hand only, but she didn't mind, it was comforting, well Ginny didn't find Hermione accidentally spilling juice on Ginny wasn't but Ron's warm hand rubbing hers was.

* * *

**whoopie, Dentetnions next to REVIEW please... lol  
I can't wait O**hmigod lol 


	17. Chapter 17: Detentions Part 1 DM

**Okay, so here it is, finally the Detention that starts it all, This is only part one, I wanted the other half in Hermione's  
POV. So next detention is THE ONE, where everyone is like "AAHHH"  
Nothing psychical happens and no friendship is made.  
Okay no friendship will EVER be made, lets all get that in order ok!  
so Read and Review you damn Nargles!**

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up with different emotions: happy he could talk, unhappy that today was detentions with Professor Jazzy, and he would have another potions class with Granger, and the rest of the Gryffindor gang.

Draco did his usual routine: he showered, dressed, and slapped Blaise in the head to wake him up. Draco made his way to the great hall, not waiting for Blaise, taking a seat next to Pansy.

"Hello, Pansy" Sighed Draco, as he stuffed his mouth with eggs.

"Good morning- slow down!" Pansy said with a laugh. "The food will be there."

Draco swallowed. "Right, I just need to speak with a certain prefect about detentions."

Pansy shook her head. "I know Charlies, he's not going to give you off time, he's like Granger, and actually word on the street is he fancies her"

Draco shrugged. "Well, I'll have to have a word with Granger, because Friday is quidditch practice"

Pansy sniggered. "Sure that is the only reason you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, you pig" Sighed Draco. "Its worth it, I'm planning a win for Slytherein this year."

"Right…" Pansy trailed off.

"Oh stuff it!"

"Where?"

"That was sick"

"You loved it…"

"I'm leaving" Draco stood up and exited the great hall as quick as possible.

He leaned against the wall outside of the great hall, waiting for Granger or Tristin.

Slowly by slowly groups exited the great hall, Tristin was the first.

"Hey Tristin!"

Charlie stopped to glare at Draco. "What?"

"About my detention with Jazzy" Draco said making a face.

"So?"

"Can we change the date?"

"No"

"Come one Charlie!"

"No, Malfoy!"

"Please?"

"I'll leave that up to Hermione Granger, she gave you the detention."

"Yeah but she left dates up to you!"

"Well, I'm giving them back to her. And be nice!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, she wont let you off, if you call her mudblood you idiot!"

"Right" sighed Draco, Charlies walked off.

Soon enough Granger walked out, Potter and Weasley not far behind.

"G-"Draco hesitated, it wasn't worth it But he needs the practice; the first match is against H- of course Charlie did this because the first match is against Hufflepuff!

'_That little prat!'_

"Granger!" shouted Draco, Granger stopped in her tracks to star at him confused.

"What?" She snarled at him.

"I need a word with you!"

Hermione laughed. "For?"

"Oh sod it, Granger just come here!" Draco said pointing to a square of marble be side him.

Harry and Ron were glaring as Hermione stalked over.

"What is it – Malfoy!"

Draco sighed. "I wanted to talk about my detention"

"Why, Charlie is on top of dates, not me!"

"C-a-l-m-d-o-w-n, Granger" Draco said laughing. "He said it's up to you"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well do you have a reason for not being able to attend your detentions?"

"Quidditch practice?"

"Okay, good for you I'll see you in detention!"

"See me?"

"Oh- right, I – never mind, that's NONE of your business, I'll be there and I'll be keeping an eye on you!"

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Fantastic…"

Hermione rushed back to Ron and Harry, Draco read their lips as they questioned her.

Draco reluctantly made his way to potions, not far behind Granger and her gang of idiots.

He could hear somewhat of their conversation as he walked ten feet behind them in the quiet dungeons.

"Detentions with Malfoy?"

"Yes, Ron."

"But Hermione why didn't you change his detention?"

"Because he wanted to practice today and I spared myself for Gryffindor's win!"

"Hermione- I Love you!"

"Me too!"

"Thanks Ron and Harry"

"Well, I hope it doesn't get too- bad for you"

"Me too, Ron…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine Hermione"

"I know Harry; just an evening with Malfoy isn't my idea of fun.

"Neither is it ours, we we're suppose to hang out tonight"

"We'll hang tomorrow, Ron."

"How many detentions do you have Hermione?"

"I'm not sure I'll ask Charlie."

"I hate him!"

"Why?"

"You know he fancies you!"

"I think if he fancied me he wouldn't have put me with Malfoy"

'_GOOD POINT!'_

"Good point."

"I always make good points Harry, but I actually forgot about my detention until Malfoy came begging-"

'_I was not begging!'_

"- For his detentions to be moved."

"Git"

"Prat"

"Queer!"

"Where'd that one come from Hermione?"

"Oh, no reason-"

'_I'm not the queer, Blaise is!'_

They came to the door to Snape's class and Draco waited before entering to not make suspicion to how close he was.

He took his seat and Blaise entered short after, followed by Brown whose hair was very messy.

"_You_ didn't?" Draco laughed as Blaise sat _next to _him.

"Do what?" Blaise asked in a mocked confused voice.

"You snogged Brown!" Draco whispered with excitement.

"Maybe… Maybe not"

Draco hit him in the head. "What made you change her mind?"

"I don't know- she was sobbing as usual- and I asked her what's wrong and she just jumped me, sobbing in my mouth about- won won and Granger and than she stopped sobbing and started moaning-" Draco slapped a hand over Blaise's mouth.

'_What in the hell is a Won won?'_

"Spare me the details."

Blaise smiled. "She is one hell of a snog, worth the wait!"

"Right…you're disgusting"

"Oh when you hear what she can do with her hands-"

"Stop right there, Zabini!"

Snape swooshed in and began the class with his usual glare to everyone in the class room, but Draco paid mild attention him and his lesson.

Potions were over, and unfortunately Draco had to skip lunch for homework.

After countless hours in the library studying potions and DADA spells, Draco was all too ready to get to dinner, remembering his detention and his growling stomach he stumped off to professor Jazzy's classroom.

He opened the door to find Granger with a book open at a desk, and that horrid woman setting at her desk smiling at them.

"Please set down Mr. Malfoy" she said with a huge smile.

"Uh… right"

Hermione looked up with a look of disgust which made Draco smile.

He took a seat right next to her; just to piss her off, hoping it worked Draco made a fake sneeze.

"Child..." She said under her breath, Draco could have sworn he seen a smile from the side of her face, But questions as she sighed. "Complete idiot"

Draco just propped open a book on herbs and began to read the same paragraph over and over again, why couldn't he concentrate.

* * *

**Review if you liked it, Review if you hated it, review if you want more, review if you're a review whore?  
I don't know where that came from but review, because it makes me feel special.  
and not just "Update soon" can I get alittle detail? Please and Thank You. **


	18. Chapter 18: Detention Part 2 HG

**I loved this, it gets more psychical, just not in a lovey dovey way ya know?  
Okay I know it took a while but, you'll never understand, my Pc and been WEIRD !**

**Please do Read and Review.**

* * *

Draco was setting right next to Hermione, his obsessive yawning annoying her.

The way he rushed his hand through his platinum blonde hair, every five minutes, was irritating, the way he sighed as if interested when Hermione could see that he had been reading the same page for the past thirty minutes- if he was even reading the damn book!

"Professor!" Shrilled Lavender Brown rushing in.

"Yes, Ms. Brown?"

"Its professor Snape he needs you in the great hall, a student jinxed the turkey and- oh just come quick!"

Lavender ran off, Professor Jazzy stood up. "I'll be back soon enough, stay here" She said as she rushed out of the room.

Draco groaned. "I should just walk away."

"You could. I'm not stopping you."

"You'd love that, another reason to land me in detention _again_."

"Oh, you think I like setting here with you?"

"You love it" Draco said looking at her.

Hermione turned her head to see a grinning Draco. "You wish."

'_How can he grin, like I actually enjoy this? I have to say something, let him know that I would rather be in Azkaban than here, with HIM!'_

"I would rather be in Azkaban than here with you." Hermione said acidly.

Draco just chuckled. "You should watch what you say, or did you forget my father?"

'_I didn't get that… was that a threat?'_

"What?"

"He's been in Azkaban more than once, I've heard stories, and you wouldn't want to be in there." Draco said coolly, but Hermione could have sworn she sensed fear.

Although Hermione knew Draco had said nothing rude, she took this as a time to go for a below the belt hit. "You're father deserved every moment in there, he is scum."

Draco's face changed from fear to complete rage. "Don't talk about my father like that Granger!"

Hermione stood up. "Why? What are you going to do about it Malfoy?"

Draco was now in her face. "This!" Draco said pushing Hermione against the wall.

"Now, Granger, take it back or I'll hex you into oblivion." Draco snarled as he pointed his want at Hermione's face. His face was inches away from her own and Hermione could feel his breath on her lips.

"Nope." She said curtly.

'_Who does he think he is, with his gray eyes and milk skin?'_

Draco pursed his lips. "Granger, you're stronger than I thought."

"Let- _Me_- go you pig!" Hermione shouted. Draco just smiled, and laughed. "Get away!"

Hermione pushed Draco off and he just chuckled as he fell back onto his seat. "Granger, you know so much-"Draco waved his hands in the air"- and so little at the same time."

Hermione glared. "Like you'd know."

"Never mind that" Draco sighed. "How's the love life with Weasley?" He said coolly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Everything with Ron and I is fine."

"Everything with Ron and I is fine." Mimicked Draco. "Bullocks"

Hermione scuffed. "Like life with Parkison better?"

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter-"

Hermione smiled. "Why's that?"

"Family says- hey that is none of your business Granger!" Draco said a little less coolly.

Hermione chuckled. "Right… "

"I hate you mudblood!"

Hermione was shocked, for a split second she and D-Malfoy were okay and then he started with that.

"Malfoy, you and your entire family is- scum!" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Says the mudblood"

"Oh don't you start with me you queer!"

Draco was not making his way towards Hermione. "Queer, that is Zabini!"

"You're both queers!"

Draco slapped Hermione. "Shut up!"

Hermione shook her head and touched her face. "How dare you!"

Hermione slapped Draco back. "Scum!"

Draco pushed Hermione to the wall, towering over her. "You- "Hermione punched him, feeling something wet on her hand told her that he was bleeding now. "Never touch me again!"

Draco smiled as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Nice punch."

Hermione stood there glaring at him.

Before Hermione could say something Professor Jazzy walked in. "Sorry about that- Mr. Malfoy what happened?" She asked looking at Draco's bleeding nose.

Draco looked at Hermione, who was now very scared of what she had done, but of course she would tell her that he attacked her. Draco sighed. "I was trying to leave and Gran- Ms. Granger hit me- to stop me from leaving."

Professor Jazzy shook her head. "Well, well Mr. Malfoy five points from Slytherein."

Draco nodded. "Ms. Granger, next time refrain from using muggle fighting."

Hermione didn't smile, but stood in shock, that Draco Malfoy told a lie and it was to –help- her.

"I think-"Professor Jazzy opened the door. "- We're done here for tonight, I'll see you both on Thursday."

They nodded and walked out of the classroom, as Hermione walked down the corridor with Draco she was wondering whether to say 'thanks' or not?

"Malfoy… "She said hesitantly.

"-Don't even talk about it Granger, I'm serious- Don't!" Draco said acidly.

Hermione took this as the key to do as he said, they parted ways and Hermione made her way back to her portrait.

"Password?"

"Won won" Sighed Hermione.

The portrait swung open to reveal Harry on the couch, Hermione walked over.

"Hey Harr- Ginny?" Harry looked up and beneath him was a panting Ginny.

"Sorry to stop the snogging session."

Harry took a deep breath. "N-not a big deal." He said panting heavily.

Hermione felt odd, staring at Harry as Ginny was beneath him, of course they were just snogging but it was still an odd position for her.

"It went… as well as any detention with a Malfoy could go." Hermione said shaking her head.

"So you didn't get to slap him, I mean I jinxed a turkey in the hopes of you getting a little hex time." Came Ron's voice from behind her. Hermione turned around with a smile. It looked as though he had just exited her room.

"That was you?"

"Yes, I thought since Professor was there, you couldn't say anything, so I gave you a ten minute free period." Ron said with a grin. Hermione heard a faint cough. "With the help of Ginny." Ron added quickly.

Hermione just stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank, you. But I didn't get to hex him-"Hermione hesitated on telling Ron the rest. "-I just kept away."

Ron shrugged. "Well, as long as you're okay."

Hermione could here not-so distant slurping noises, indicating Ginny and Harry resumed their snogging session.

Ron looked disgusted. "Those two, I'm starting to get- it's just not right for him to snog her so freely."

Hermione nodded. She was getting a pressured feeling, like she and Ron should be snogging, but that would lead to something she knew she did not want.

Ron shook his head. "Let's go in your room, I can't hear from all the slurping!" He said the last bit loud enough for Harry and Ginny to hear.

Hermione nodded and led the way up the iron stairs to her room. Se stepped inside and motioned for Ron to sit down; he did so by setting on her bed. Hermione felt odd, the way he slowly sat down at the edge of the bed.

Hermione took a seat next to him, a bit higher on the bed. Ron did a type of slipping move; he was now laying on his stomach looking at Hermione. Hermione leaned against the head board.

"So…"

"You have a nice room."

"Thanks…"

"Very clean."

Hermione giggled. "What did you expect?"

"Well I never seen the girls' dormitories, so I thought you might have been a secret slob."

"Oh, yes, this is all _an _illusion, I'm actually filthy, and I don't even shower Ron." Hermione said as seriously as possible. Ron smiled.

"I know you're clean Hermione, I just didn't think that you were-"Ron stood up and walked to the desk, he wiped his index finger across it "-This clean." Ron said showing Hermione, his very spotless finger.

"We've only been here for a week or so, I mean it's not like I've had much to clean, and what's wrong with cleanliness?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying…"

"Right…"

Ron walked back to the bed, taking a high position, now right next to Hermione.

"Oh I'll leave you be- even if you're a clean freak."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you accept me as I am."

Ron leaned in closer. "I'll _accept _anyway you come." He said in a whisper.

Hermione didn't find this seductive, because she had no idea what he meant by that, and she also didn't find Ron whispering and slightly spitting in her ear very charming either.

"Right…"

Ron leaned in and kissed her, and although his words of temptation didn't work, Ron's kiss always did, Hermione found herself on top of Ron in a short matter of time, she was having her way at his buttons and slowly his top shit was off, leaving a T-shirt to be away-ed with.

Sounds of moaning and excitement came from both Ron and Hermione, until Hermione made her way at Ron's t-shirt, which is when Ron broke away and pulled her hands off.

"Herms." He said slowly.

Hermione was ashamed by the way she was attacking poor Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron" Ron shook his head.

"Don't be" He said hastily. "Don't be _at all_, I want to, and I want to _with_ you, just not now, and I see you're obviously ready, but I'm not."

Hermione smiled, she loved the way Ron always made her feel. "I'm not ready."

"Well for a girl who isn't, you sure were about to!"

"The heat of the moment?"

"Bloody that moment was pretty heated…"

Hermione just laughed. Ron stood up and grabbed his white shirt off the ground.  
He put it on and buttoned it up. "I'm going back to my dorm… I'll see you tomorrow Herms."

Hermione nodded as Ron walked out the door, she pulled the sheets over herself and sighed.

"How'd you get so… different Hermione?" She asked herself. "How'd you get so… oh Hormones are the worst thing of all…."

Hermione shook her head, Ron wasn't ready, and Hermione didn't think she was ready, but her body thought it was.

* * *

**My, my what will happen with such a Hormonal Hermione?  
Poor Ron, having Hermione rip of his clothing in such a horrible manner.  
How could she do that, she must have 'distubred' his peace. HAHA  
okay please read and review for next chapter, much sooner.**


	19. Chapter 19: Arranged! DM

**So, this isn't anything great, but this is something I felt needed to be known, if you read last chapter right  
You'll see Draco started talking about his parenst, then he stopped, well this explains a bit more.  
I felt like no one knows Draco, no ones really undertsands that no matter  
what he says, or does. He is still just a teenage kid, he doesn't know what to do, or how to do it, he just knows he's supposed to know  
which is scary, I mean I guess I get Draco in my own way.  
but I don't get to write the I feel he is, because to my readers that would be OOC.  
Read and Review.**

* * *

Draco parted ways with Hermione, making his ways back to the Slytherein common room. Making his way back, Draco couldn't help but ask himself a hundred and one questions.

'_Why'd you protect her, well she would have just said you attacked her, that wouldn't have been good, I hate Ganger. What is with that girl, she acts like she doesn't know that I am Draco Malfoy, I know mini-weasel knows, she wants me, but it's not like I want Granger, or I want her to want me, I just don't understand, why doesn't she fear me!'_

"Draco, how was detention with Granger?" Blaise asked as Draco opened the portrait hole, Blaise was setting by the fire with a quill and parchment, Draco looked to his left to see Pansy standing there with a wicked smile.

"It went fantastically; I think I've found myself a new girlfriend." Draco said sarcastically.

Pansy's smiled turned from a smile to a frown. "Oh, Draco I'm so sorry to hear you didn't get to snog your new found crush."

Draco shot her a dirty look. "She isn't my crush Parkison, sod off!"

Draco took a seat on the dark green couch; he put his feet on the table in front of him.  
Pansy scurried over, taking a seat next to him.

"Don't play with me Draco." She whispered. "I know you hate this, I know you do…"

Draco shook his head. "Pansy, just sod off for tonight!"

Pansy rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you hate it, our parents, how they've done this, this arranged marriage, I'm sure you'd rather be with…. Granger."

Draco shook Pansy off. "Parksin, tonight is not the night, just because my god forsaken mother and prison bound father has demanded we wed after we leave this horrid place, I will never love you, I loath you Parkisn, we're going to wed and our off spring will be unwanted, I would rather marry Ginny Weasley than you!"

Pansy scuffed. "Take the blood traitor, she'll never have you, she loves Potter!"

Draco hit his head with his hand. "You're too daft to realize what I just said!"

Blaise was watching what Draco now felt was a soap opera. "Blaise would you like some popcorn!"

Blaise smiled. "No, I'm okay thank you."

Draco snarled. "Go to bed Blaise." Draco pointed toward the dorms, and Blaise did as he was told.

Once Blaise was upstairs Draco looked at Pansy. "You don't get it, Pansy, this is an _Arranged_ marriage. I don't want you!"

Pansy shook her head. "Who do you want?"

"No one, I don't want you for sure though!"

"Why is that?"

"Well-"Draco sighed. He had never really talked about the situation with Pansy. "- I don't know Pansy, because it's arranged, and you're not exactly what I'm looking for and you're gross."

Pansy laughed. "Merlin's am I glad you've said that."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Draco, I don't want this either, but we know how this works-"Pansy stood up. "-We're two purebloods, our family wants this, and I hate to say this, but we're going to get married, whether we like it or not."

For a moment Draco felt as though Pansy was a human being, until: "And Draco, you can't break this by marrying Granger."

Which is when Draco pulled her down, wrestled her to a position. where he was on top of her. "Parkison, I would be very pleased if you could stop saying that, I'm sure neither of our parents would like to hear you calling me a mudblood lover."

Pansy giggled a sick, disgusting giggle. "Oh, fine."

Draco leapt off of her and made his way to his dorm. Once inside Blaise asked: "So how was it?"

"I'm starting to think being married to Pansy will be like living in Azkaban, with a gorilla."

"No, not Pakrison, I meant Granger!"

Draco shook his head. "Zabini, I fought with her a bit, nothing more, nothing less, I have to go back Thursday, and then I'm going to take a very hot shower."

"I bet you want to take a cold one." Blaise said under his breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked irritated.

Blaise bit his lip, thinking of a lie. "I said: I bet you want to make a whole pie."

Draco chuckled. "You'll never get it Blaise, so did you get with Brown tonight?"

Blaise shuffled in his four-poster. "No, she was busy, something about spying on a won, won."

"What the hell is a won, won?"

"Hell if I know. "

Draco chuckled. "I don't get Brown, Granger or Potter."

"What's that?"

"I said, I don't get Brown, Granger or Potter."

"Oh, why is that?"

Draco jumped in his own bed. "They've been all on for a won, won; I'm going to have to ask Granger at the next detention."

"Seems like, you've been chatting it up with her a lot."

Draco shrugged. "Well, I don't really remember having a pleasant chat with Granger, but I've had a few things to work out with her yes."

Draco could hear Blaise snigger. "Sure."

"Hey Zabini, do you think Brown would have a go with me, I mean if she had you, she'll actually enjoy me."

Draco was satisfied; Blaise had not said a word for twenty seconds. "I win." He whispered to himself.

Draco had won the fight with Blaise, after no reply, he dozed off.

* * *

**  
So there is it, the entire thing has begun, everything shall start, next chapter is going to be a quick week.  
I want them to get straight to detentions, ASAP lol  
Please do Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Detention Part 3 HG

**I loved this, I honestly loved writing it, because it was something just so friendly and airy to  
the way it came out, I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

The next morning was something awkward; it was as if Ron couldn't bear to look Hermione in the eye. She felt hollow, ashamed and lonely. She only wished she could know what Ron was thinking, because for the first time in seven years, she didn't know what he felt, or what he was thinking.

Hermione felt a bit disconnect from her group, Harry and Ginny barely apart, Ron constantly running at a moments notice. Hermione felt as though she were completely alone, in a sea of students.

It was the way Harry and Ginny would one moment be laugh with her and the next snogging each other wildly. It was way the Ron would jump when she put her hand on his shoulder, that made her feel like a hunter and its pray.

The days flew by and before Hermione knew it, she had yet another detention with Malfoy. With everything else happening, the news from Lavender that morning only cheered her up more.

Hermione was at her usual place, between Ron and Harry at breakfast. Harry of course occupied, and Ron out in a daydream of food, when Lavender skipped by cheerfully singing, "Another detention with Malfoy, Granger." Hermione grimaced.

"Thanks for the update, Brown, "Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ron seemed not notice Lavender obsessive twirling of her hair, while she smiled and said "Good morning Ron."

"Morning' Lavender." Ron muttered.

Lavender squeaked with joy and skipped off to the other end of the table.

Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder, he didn't jump as usual. "Hmm?"

Hermione smiled. He had sounded adorable. "I think we should talk, tonight."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, we should."

"Good, meet me in the common room."

"Which one?"

"Mine."

"Okay."

"I have to go, looks like I have a morning detention with Malfoy."

Ron shrugged. "I bet you wish you wouldn't have eaten those eggs then."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked confused.

Ron smiled. "Because, when you see him, you're going to throw up your breakfast."

Hermione giggled. "I s'pose I will, won't I?"

Ron nodded. Hermione gave him a half hug and walked off to her detention, still smiling from the thought of her puking on Malfoy.

She pushed open the door to professor Jazzy's classroom, only to find the cheery woman, with the bleach blonde brat.

"Oh, hello Ms. Granger, here a it late aren't you?" Jazzy said with a cheerful smile.

Hermione did not return it, she felt as though she could puke all over the woman, how someone could be so cheerful all the time.

'_Does this woman have an off day?'_ Hermione asked herself as she took a seat, five away from Draco.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Good to see you're alive."

"Good to see you're still a snob."

Draco grinned. "Good to see you still want me."

Hermione shook her head. "Shouldn't you be crying on Pansy or something?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm stuck here with you, remember."

'_Of course, for Gryffindor's win, I took this horrible time with you.'_

"I know why he did it."

"Did what?" Hermione asked airily. She was in a completely different world, she had been thinking about Ron, and how she had messed things up with him.

"Because, he wanted another win for Hufflepluff, he knew if I had detention on practice time- Granger are you bloody listening?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really."

"Loony"

"Snob"

"Nerd"

"Ferret"

"Tease."

That got Hermione's attention, she was unsure about what he had meant and why he had said it, but Hermione looked at him, her eyes bore confusion and she knew Draco loved it.

"What?"

"I said 'tease'"

"I know what you said, I'm not daft!"

"Well then why'd you ask-"

"I wanted to know what you meant by it."

Hermione was wondering how come the cheery professor Jazzy had yet to say anything.  
She was just setting at her desk, smiling, like she had not a care in the world.

"I meant, you're a tease Granger."

"I am no such thing!"

"You are such a thing!"

"How is that?

"I hear things Granger; I know what you do and what you've _done_." Draco said silkily.

Hermione wanted to gasp and inside her mind she did. But on the outside she played it cool, cool like ice, or she hoped she was anyway. "Oh, really and what castle rumors have you heard this time?"

Draco smiled. "It's not a rumor, from I hear."

"Who did you hear this little 'truth' from then?"

Draco laughed. "Like I'll tell you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How would you like a detention on the night of every Slytherein practice for the next three months?"

"Brown."

Hermione laughed this time. "You believe Brown?"

Draco shrugged, "Who should I believe?"

"Well certainly not that little tramp."

"She's not a tramp."

"Oh, and I'm not a muggleborn!"

"You're not?"

Hermione scuffed. "Brown is mad if you ask me, she's the reason I'm here-"Hermione stopped herself from saying anything else.

Draco smiled. "She's the reason you're here, are you saying you're not just a watchful eye? You've done something to land you in detention, Ganger, perfect Granger done something naughty?"

Hermione shook her head. "I did nothing of the sort; I don't have to tell you a thing!"

"If you tell me, I'll tell everyone Brown is a loony." Draco shrugged.

Hermione took the offer without thinking; she didn't want her name around school as the next Lavender Brown.

Hermione told Draco the story, a bit reluctantly. He seemed interested, laughing the whole way through.

"Girls fighting over Weasley!" He exclaimed laughing. "Are you serious?"

Hermione shook her head. "Yes, now pipe down so I can tell you the rest."

Hermione finished the story with a sigh and "She's mad I tell you, went a bit right state I s'pose."

Draco held back more laughter. "She has gone mad."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, Granger for a laugh like that I owe you, I'll let a few people know Brown has tipped over the edge and off the sane bridge."

Hermione nodded. She wanted to say thank you, but she knew it would do no good, she didn't' question why Draco would help her, she just nodded.

Suddenly Draco had a question, a question Hermione would regret to answer.

"Hey Granger, what is a Won, won?"

* * *

**  
Nothing to you happened but to me, a whole new door opened in one single question.  
a past, a life, a tale no one told.  
never mind all the mumble jumble though, the next chappy is Draco's POV and Hermione's answer.  
Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21: Detention Part 4 DM

**Here is the next part, is the end of another detention.  
I know nothing had happened but, I m taking it slow, and trust me when it all does down, it will all GO down!  
you'll see!**

* * *

Hermione looked kind of shocked, Draco could tell she didn't expect a question like that, which only made him want to know more. 

"How do you know what a Won, won is?"

Draco shook his head and waved his hands dramatically. "I don't, that's why I asked you Granger!"

Hermione shook her head. "Right, I meant, how'd you hear that name?"

Draco shrugged. "I heard Brown saying something about stalking a Won, won,"

Hermione looked scared, and then burst with laughter. "You want to take a guess?"

Draco shook his head. "I've been guessing for a week, just tell me Granger,"

Hermione sighed. "Well, if you must know, Ron is a won won."

Draco didn't understand, so Hermione explained the very funny and disturbing story of Lavender's pet name.

"Ineteresting, Weasley is Won won"

Hermione nodded. "And I would deeply appreciate it if you did not begin to call him that." Hermione said as if she were talking to a friend. It hit Draco that she had asked him for a favor, and he got a turning feeling in his stomach that made him spit out: "No problem Granger."

Hermione even looked surprised at how Draco threw the words out so easily. "Right…" She said drifting off. "I-"before Hermione could finish professor Jazzy had stood up.

"Detentions is over dearest, see you back here again soon." She said with a smile as she opened the door and walked out.

Hermione gathered her things rather quickly, as Draco took his time, watching her, slowly as she put her things way, he didn't like the way she treated him, asking him for favors, smiling and laughing, he missed the old Granger. Draco wasn't looking for a friendship, especially not with a mudblood.

Hermione turned to Draco once she was done. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow night, bye Malfoy."

Draco thought this would be the time to end this little friendship, she had thought they made. "Bye mudblood" he grunted.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned on her heel and glared. "Same old Malfoy," She said shaking her head, she then rushed out of the class room.

Draco didn't care. He was a Malfoy, that is how Malfoy's worked. He hated Granger, she was arrogant, and a know-it-all and she didn't even know it all!

Draco gathered his things and threw them over his shoulder. Draco couldn't help but feel that Granger was taunting him, as if she wanted him to attack her, that she wanted him to do something to her, so she could land him in detention.

Once back in his common room, spread across the leather green couches, Draco discussed wedding dates with Pansy. "October." He stated.

"Febuary"

"October"

"No."

"Yes."

"WHY!"

"Because October is near Halloween."

"Draco dearest, I am not going to get married on October 13th!"

"Okay fine, the 30th then!"

Draco didn't actually care when he got married, he didn't want to get married in the first place, but he felt like giving Pansy a hard time.

"February 13th, a day before Valentine's day."

Draco had had his fun and would give in to her. "Fine, what ever, just leave me alone now Parkison."

Pansy smiled. "Thank you." She stood up and made her way to the girls' dormitory.

Draco laid his head back on the arm rest and sighed.

"You'll learn to love her." He heard Blaise say, as he sat opposite him.

"I'm sure I will, and if not, she knows a very nice Imperius curse."

Blaise snorted with laughter. "How was this detention?"

"I don't know Blaise, if you want Granger so bad just ask her out!" Draco said irritated.

Blaise sighed. "I'm going bonkers over Brown mate, she won't shut up about a Won won-"Draco cut Blaise off.

"Won won, is Weasley."

"What?"

"Yeah, Granger told me, that is Weasley's nickname from Brown."

"So she is dieing over Weasley?" Blaise asked upset.

"Pretty much."

"Well I'll show him!"

"Shut up Zabini."

"What!"

Draco closes his eyes, he was extremely tired. "Just leave Brown go, she probably has a disease or something anyway!"

Blaise got up and kicked the couch Draco was laying on. "Fine!"

Draco didn't pay attention; he wasn't in the mood for Blaise's whining.  
He just lay there, tied, and angry.

* * *

**  
There you go my readers, please read and review, thank you very MUCH!**


	22. Chapter 22: Hatrad makes it hotter HG

**Long awaited chapter- I'm sorry it took so long, I have been busy, but because I was soo horrible, I put two chapters in one here, not making it much longer, but you get more story, MUCH MORE!**

Read and REVIEW!

* * *

Hermione stormed out, not surprised, it seemed too good to be true.

'_Malfoy being nice, Ha, I should have saw that coming!'_

Hermione pushed past students on her way to her common room. "Won won!" she shouted at the hag.

"Oh, did the little pretty get a pimple?" cackled the hag.

"Open up or I'll make your portrait look like Swiss cheese!" Hermione threatened.

The portrait flew open and Hermione stalked in. "Filthy, purebloods!"

"Not all purebloods are filthy, are they?" asked Harry with a smile, he was setting on the sofa.

Hermione softened her expression, "No of course not, just…"

"Malfoy?" "Exactly," Hermione said taking the seat next to him.

"How does that hat ever expect us to unite if Malfoy is alive?" Harry grinned. "I have no clue, I'll ask next time I see the old hat." Hermione just sighed. "Can you believe the nerve of that woman?" Harry now looked utterly confused. "I could have sworn Malfoy was a bloke- but if you insist-"

"No! Not Malfoy, Professor Jazzy!" Hermione said fuming.

"Oh- right, the new dark arts professor."

"What, do you find her teaching, bubbly personality and turret syndrome enjoyable?"

"Turrets syndrome?" "Oh, alright fine, she doesn't have turrets, although, it would be more explainable to her personality!" Harry just shrugged. "I don't mind her; I mean compared to our last-oh- six dark arts teachers…"

"Oh surely you don't actually- like- that retched woman!"

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said laughing. Hermione had turned red in the face.

"She surely can't be as bad as Umbridge-"Harry said grabbing Hermione's hands, he face the back of her palms to his face"-ah just as I suspected, 'I will not smile' you're right, she is a horrid woman!" Hermione pulled her hands back, with a smile.

"Fine, I see your point." "I knew you would," Harry said with a smirk.

"Now, I'll be off to meet Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes and mimicked Harry,

"_Now I'll be off to meet Ginny_."

"Shouldn't you be in bed with Ron?" Called Harry as he closed the portrait hole,  
Hermione scoffed. "Ah!"

Hermione took a shower, after her evening with Malfoy she felt it necessary, after her long hot shower, she dressed, not planning to sleep quite yet, she got her badge and wand to patrol a bit before heading up to the Gryffindor common room.

Making her ways Hermione saw a figure moving about the corridors. "It's ten past eleven, who are you? You shouldn't be out of bed," Hermione said catching up.  
It was-unexpectedly- Ron. "Oh, sorry Hermione, I was actually on my way to your common room," Ron said with a smile.

"Well, I'll have to give you detention," Hermione said with the same smile.

"On what charge?" Hermione shrugged.

"I honestly can't think of one," She said with a giggle.

Ron smiled wider. "How much longer are you going patrol?" "Not much," Hermione said putting away her wand; she had had it at the ready when she saw Ron.

Ron nodded. "I could patrol with you, being I'm a prefect."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "If you wish," She said turning around.

Nothing eventful happened while patrolling, no students were out of bed, and no detentions were gave. Hermione and Ron made their way back to the head's common room. Taking seats on the sofa together, very closely, very comfortably, setting together by the fire.

"Isn't this kind of dangerous?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"Warm fire, you in my arms?"  
Hermione smiled," Are you saying I'm going to attack you."

"I'm just saying, you've been different lately." "Well, Ron, I'm reassuring you that you are safe."

Ron made a kind of disappointed noise which made Hermione laugh.

Hermione was close to falling asleep in Ron's arms, which she enjoyed very much last time, but regretted the talkative school that she stood in.

Not long after Hermione's eyes shut, they opened; she guessed it to be about three in the morning when she heard Ginny giggling beside her.

"Shush," Harry said covering Ginny's mouth. "You'll wake them."

Hermione squinted to see the red headed figure holding Harry in a side hug.  
"We've waited so long for this moment," Ginny said.

"Oh yes we have," Harry chuckled. "Remember fifth year, when we put a bet on how long it'd take them?"

"I do," Ginny sighed. "You said sixth year, I said… what was it?" "Six years," Harry said with a chuckle again.

"You thought it would be sooner, because Ron was getting randy," added Ginny.

"And you said it would take longer, because Hermione was still fawning over Krum."

"But Lavender some how got into the mix," Ginny giggled. "I've never seen Hermione madder."

"I've never seen Ron more bruised."

Hermione smiled, as much as she could with out showing it. She shuffled a bit and mumbled, "Ginny kissed Dean, shush, and I can't tell Harry." She did it evilly, and she loved it.

She opened her eyes fully to see Harry's face, which looked extremely confused, Ginny looked ready to jump Hermione- who burst with a fit giggles.

Harry just seemed relieved to see Hermione laughing. "Hermione, I just pissed myself."

Ginny giggled, and Hermione noticed Ron has awakened. "Harry mate, you're a bit old to be going through that problem, aren't you?"

Harry shook his head with a grin, "Not all of us can stop at ten, like you Ron."

Ron looked horror struck. "Ginny!" Ron stood up. "Ginny, you're not supposed to tell him that!"

"He's my boyfriend Ron; I can't hide things like that from him," Ginny said laughing.

Hermione sat there, bursting with laughter from the entire scene. "You three are something- never before."

Ron sat back down, yawning. "It's late, Ginny and I should be off-"He looked at Ginny suspiciously. "What were you two doing out this late?"

Ginny shrugged. "Homework."

Harry looked at Ginny, then at Ron, and back to Ginny. "Home-work"

"Less convincing, your boyfriend is," Ron said smugly.

Ginny turned to Harry and kissed his cheek. "You're very convincing."

Harry just looked around awkwardly. "Anyway, Ginny Ron's right it's late, off to bed with you two!"

"What if we get caught?" Ginny said pleadingly. "Just let us bunk here."

Harry smiled. "Fine with me."

"I'm sure it is!" objected Ron. "But not me!"

Hermione giggled. "Listen, I'm a head, I'll escort you back to the portrait."

Ron and Ginny nodded. "Want me to come with you?"

"No Harry, I'll be fine."

--

Hermione, Ginny and Ron walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione, I just don't get it, can't you change your own detentions?"

"No, Ron, I've been through this with you before, I didn't give myself a detention- that would have been ridiculous- so therefore I can not change the date."

"Right."

"Hermione, honestly, why him?"

"Ginny honestly, why not?"

Ginny giggled. "Well I blame this on Harry and I, we wanted this."

"Yes, as I heard."

"Well here we are," Ron said stopping at the portrait hole. "Ginny go on in, don't wait up."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione followed suit. "Night, Hermione."

"Night, Gin."

"Pink silk dress," Ginny said annoyed at the sleeping fat lady. "PINK SILK DRESS!"

The fat lady shook and mumbled. "You evil children, you!"

Ginny laughed a bit before entering and the portrait swung behind her.

Ron played with his thumbs and Hermione just stared with a smile. "Why so quiet?"

Ron looked up. "I was just waiting for you to talk."

"Right," Hermione said confused.

"Well, uh-"Hermione understood where Ron was getting at and she did what she thought well.

"You want me to kiss you, like we're kids or something, Ron!" Hermione said with laughter, she pulled him closer and kissed him, pressing her lips against his, her body towards his, her arms wrapped around his neck, his moving up and down her back. Hermione was on the edge of falling, she was extremely hot and the moment was heavy. She was sliding her tongue through as Ron's moans made her comfort every moment.

But she stopped; she pulled away with a smile and a quick kiss. "Night Ron."

She knew that Ron was left in awe, she _felt_ it. She walked away, leaving him there _pressured  
_  
She couldn't return to the common room just yet, she felt like patrolling a quick bit, she needed time to cool off, which wasn't happening. she made her way all the way to the entrance hall, where she bumped into a roaming student. She needed time to cool off, which wasn't happening.

"Sorry-"She said, having not seen who it was. "You shouldn't be out of bed; I'm going to have to dock point." When she got a clear view, from a near by lit candle, she grimaced.

"Malfoy," she hissed. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Draco shrugged. "I got hungry; I was going to the kitchens, mudblood."

Hermione didn't believe him and even if it were true, he was still going to the kitchens.  
Not only that, but he insisted on using the name. "Well-"

"What another detention Granger? Oh go ahead, I have ten already." Draco said carelessly.

Hermione scuffed. "No, points, twenty points to be exact, taken away from Slytherin."

Draco looked like he way about to scream. "Twenty is too much Granger, just for being out of bed."

"I think twenty is quite fair," Hermione said with a smirk. "It might teach you not to be so stuck up and arrogant like your imprisoned father."

Draco pushed Hermione's shoulder. "Don't talk about my father Granger!"

Hermione pushed Draco back. "Don't act so arrogant!"

Draco pushed Hermione once more. "I'd be careful mudblood."

"Oh go cry it to your father!"

And just as Hermione expected, she was being pushed, pushed up against the wall; she hit the stone and waited for the pain to the face. Surprisingly it didn't come, what was more surprising was the hot burning feeling against Hermione's lips- Which after few seconds she realized to be Draco Malfoy kissing her.

She was in a complete outrage, he was pushing her hard against the wall and he was kissing her, with pressure to her face, almost making it hurt.

She didn't know if it was rape, but she was pissed. Hermione pushed Draco off, only to see a disgusted look on his face. "You filthy mud-"

Hermione had pushed him against the wall. "Listen, you arrogant-"Mid- sentence she stopped, the urge of hate only turn into something worse- wanting. She pushed him harder, surely bruising his arms; she even slapped his head while kissing him. Draco took no time to force his tongue through her mouth and Hermione took no time to reply with comfort.

Draco's hands moved over Hermione's chest and Hermione moaned, with a mixed hatred and pleasure.

She backed away. "I hate you!"

Draco gave a sick laugh. "Never as much as I hate you!"

Before she knew it she was against the wall once more and Draco was at the same.

--

* * *

**I think I might have made it h**appen too **fast, but I liked it, tell me what you think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23: Deathly Mistakes DM

**Here you are my dear Readers.  
The next chapter, the last one was really... Um Yeah, so here is something a bit more calmed.  
I brought in a new character, and she plays a medium part in everything going on.  
You'll get to know more about her later on.  
Keep reading **and PLEASE** REVIEW**

* * *

Draco pulled at Hermione's sweater, unsure of what he was doing he ripped it slightly at the bottom, but then at the sound of tearing it hit him.

Draco slapped Hermione, Hermione seem to snap back, she looked madder than he had ever seen her. "You're disgusting!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, but you're not!"

Draco was panting. "What the hell just happened, Granger?"

Hermione stood there, shaking her head, "I don't know."

"It never happened," Draco said angrily. "Never again, too."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh because I planned this, this is something I've been wanting."

"You sure as hell have!"

Hermione slapped Draco across the face. "You filthy little mud-"

"Go die, Draco!" Hermione then stormed off up the stairs.

Draco shook his head and called out, "oh you'd morn for months!"

Draco made his way back to his common room; setting in the empty common room Draco counted the night's events.

_'How in the world did you do that? If father finds out he'll kill you! That filthy mudblood, who does she think she is, practically raping me!'_

Draco was laying on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge; it was quiet and relaxing, until a single moment when he felt like someone was watching him.

He stood up looking around, when he saw a fifth year Slytherin girl. She was creeping from the staircase, just staring. She had waist length black hair, it was extremely shiny, looked kind of blue in the lights coming from the dungeon like walls.

She had almost pale white skin and shining grey eyes. She seemed tall, about Draco's height.

"Can I help you?"

The girl shrugged. "Unless you know a sleeping spell, no I doubt it."

"Can't sleep eh?"

The girl nodded. "I feel like there's a permanent sticking charm on my eyelids."

Draco laughed. "Draco Malfoy, do I know you?"

"Tristan, Sarah Tristan," She said smiling.

Draco motioned for her to walk over. "Nice to meet you, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Oh, you've only known me for five years."

Draco laughed. "I don't know everyone."

"Everyone knows you," She shrugged. She walked over; taking the chair opposite the couch Draco was standing in front of.

Draco lay back on the couch, "I'm a bit popular."

"Oh yes, just a bit."

Draco chuckled. "So…"

"So, why aren't you in the boys' dorms?"

"None of your business really is it?" Draco said looking at her, she shrugged.

"No, it isn't," She nodded.

"I don't know you very well," Draco said lifting his head.

"I thought we established that earlier."

Sarah tucked some of her behind her ear; breathing deeply, her small button like nose twitching.

Draco seated himself properly, now setting Indian style on the couch. "I mean, I'd like to get to know you a bit more."

Sarah's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really, well where should I start?"

Draco shrugged. "I think we could start on your family."

"My family, eh, gone."

Draco tilted his head. "Like d-"

"Dead, yeah," Sarah said it kind of easily. "Died when I was nine, I've lived with my sister since then; she's a squib, married, and two kids."

Sarah shifted a little, "I didn't expect to be a witch, because of Tina- my sister- so when I got my letter I felt relieved."

Draco didn't exactly know what to say.

Sarah understood. "It's getting late, I think I'm going to try to sleep."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I should do the same."

"Nigh, Malfoy."

"Err- same to you Tristan."

Sarah left, leaving Draco there, still wondering what happened earlier that night.  
The thoughts that filled his head we're all full of extreme anger, but somehow, he didn't understand how it happened. Draco couldn't think anymore, he head was hurting from the idea of his father's words: "Mudbloods are the lowest of low, Draco." It was the constant reminder of his father. Draco lifted himself from the dingy green couch and walked to the dormitory, all the while wondering "Why," and "How." Slipping on his dark green pajamas and sliding into bed. All Draco could think of was what happened, knowing he might now have nightmares?

-----

It was dark, horribly lit, it was cold and Draco was barefoot.  
He was standing in what seemed to be a dungeon, the only light in front of him was shining from a candle which looked like it was about to give out. A figure stood in front of him, a tall skinny figure, which Draco knew to be his father. "You must know why you are here, Draco."

Draco shivered, "detention?"

His father didn't laugh, merely moved closer into the light, letting his platinum blonde hair shine slightly. "This is not the time for jokes Draco."

"When is the time?"

Lucias shook his head. "Not now, Draco."

"What am I here for?" Draco asked a bit annoyed and cold.

"For betraying me and your lord."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "First of all, not my lord, he's _your_ lord," Draco said angrily. "Second of all, how did I betray anyone?"

"The mudblood, Draco."

Draco felt fear run through his body. "That was a mistake, that didn't mean anything!"

"It did mean something; you should have killed her right there and then!" Lucias yelled at his son.

"Father, I couldn't have, school ground-"

"You're a coward Draco, a COWARD!"

"I AM NOT-"

"Aveda Kedavra!" A flash of bright green light struck Draco square in the chest.

"DRACO!"

* * *

**Ha, is that the biggest cliffy ever or what!  
If you know me well enough, you know exactly what happened.  
Review for next chapter :)  
Okay,  
now about Sarah, she is new, but not to Hogwarts, kinda like Luna, always been there never noticed.  
I'm going to have a lot of fun with her, she's gonna be like a buddy to one of our main Characters.  
Tottally have most of this planned out.  
and I know that you must be like "Oh my Gawd!"  
Next chapter will be longer, but less interesting :(**


	24. Chapter 24:Mistakes, Stupid Hormones! HG

**I know it's super short, and I am SUPER sorry.  
My internet was down and this is the best I could come up with quickly.  
So I promise a chapter up much sooner, I couldn't pay my internet and I had a wedding to go to and a lot happened.  
Please forgive me  
and  
PLease review.**

* * *

Hermione made her way back the common room, her arms folded and her face hot. She was ashamed of what she just let happen, how could she let that happen, how was she- she hated Draco even more- yet it didn't stop a tingle running down her spine, the thought of Draco's body against hers, pushing to towards the wall.

Hermione shook her head at the mere though, "that's wrong," she told her self.

Hermione continued her way to her common room, "Won, won," she said quickly, hoping Harry wasn't in the common room, she didn't want to explain the rip in her shirt, or why her hair looked like she had just been thrown out of a twister.

Unfortunately Harry was wide awake when she returned; he seemed to be studying in front of the fire. When the portrait door closed he looked up at Hermione, his face instantly looked concerned.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Harry asked standing up and rushing to her.

"Nothing, Harry, I'm fine I swear."

Harry shook his head, "sure you're fine, but how'd this happen?" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed at Hermione's shirt. "Reparo."

The material mended and Hermione felt like an idiot for not doing that herself.

"You're obviously shaken up, Hermione, tell me what happened." Harry said demandingly.

Hermione walked over to the couch, buying time, racking her brain for a possible story.  
"I ran into Pansy on the way, she was ranting on about Draco, saying things like 'mublood stay away from my boyfriend' just idiotic things. So I told her to stuff it, and things got out of hand."

Harry shook his head, "you gave her a months the detention, didn't you?"

Hermione shook her head, "I completely forgot, I just needed some sleep, I'm really tired."

Harry looked at Hermione, the way he had so many times, the way he said 'Doesn't seem like you, Hermione.'

But even if her story seemed as fake as it was, she didn't care, it was much better than the actual story. "Listen, Harry, I'll talk about it tomorrow, I'm tired, I need some rest."

Harry nodded and helped her up. "You sure you're okay, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Hermione walked up to her dormitory, wondering the whole way whether Draco would tell anyone. Hermione was almost sure no one would know in the morning, but would Hermione tell anyone and if so, who?

Lying in bed Hermione wondered if she could tell Ginny, Ginny was her best friend, next to Harry and Ron, but Ginny was also Ron's younger sister. But after all it wasn't Hermione's intentions, it was… rage, it was, anger… it was .

Hermione shook head violently, "No, no, nothing of the sort."

Hermione truly hated Draco at this very moment, every fiber of her body wanted to slap him… Punch him, kick him… kiss him?

Hermione pulled her pillow from under head and placed it on top of her face, screaming into it. "This isn't what was supposed to happen."

Hermione shook her head, it wasn't Draco that did this, and it was Ronald that started her hormonal issue. Hermione placed the pillow back behind her head, resuming comfort.  
She decided sleep was all she wanted right now, all she needed, all she had.

Tomorrow she would talk to Ginny, with fear, she would. Ginny was the only other hormonal girl Hermione could count on. Feeling only an ounce better, Hermione fell asleep, the things that would come tomorrow unclear.

* * *

**  
Has nothing to do with Draco dieing, and I'm sure most of you thought Hermione was gonna turn up before his death but nope. I promise the next chapter much sooner and much longer, please don't be mad. Review to get next chapter explaining Draco's death. **


	25. Chapter 25: Waiting for her? DM

**I know you've seen this before, but I messed up. I used my character Erika, went I meant to use Sarah, I just used name, same personality. So I had to re-do it, I'll have a new chapter up in two days btw, I've been grounded. You can re-review this if you guys have questions or anything. Sorry I didn't reply to the other reviews I deleted them from my E-mail and I couldn't go back through the review to look.**

* * *

"Draco!!!"

Sight came back to Draco's eyes but he quickly closed him, "I would have rather been dead than have woken up to this sight."

"Well, get use to it, you'll be waking up to this beautiful face for the rest of your life. "

"Parkison, I'd rather die- actually, could you just kill me on our wedding night?"

Pansy laughed, "I can't do that, how would we-"

"Spare me, Parkison."

"I'd rather _poke_ you," Pansy giggled. Draco opened his eyes.

"What have you got in your knickers, I could have sworn you were a girl, not by looks, but your glass breaking voice."

Pansy grinned, "You'll find out soon enough."

Draco threw a pillow at Pansy's head. "Get out of here you pig!"

Pansy caught the pillow and threw it back. "What ever you say, drakie."

"Ugh! And never call me that again, you vial creature!"

Pansy giggled her way out of the dormitory.

Draco grunted, "Idiot," he said to the empty room. Draco rose from his bed and dressed.  
With every button of his white dress shirt he closed, flashes of his dream played in his mind.

"_Draco!!!"_

"_The mudblood meant nothing!"_

"_This isn't a time for jokes, Draco."_

Draco knew that his relationship with his father was something like no other. His mind wondered if his father was told to kill his only son would he? His father had done so much, killed so many, his aunt had killed dozens, tortured even more to insanity.  
His family had done things Draco wasn't entirely sure he could do; although being told he would have to since he could walk. His mother wouldn't, would she? _No, never!_ Draco told himself. _Mum would never let dad kill me, right?_

These were the things that kept Draco thinking, he had blocked the experience with Hermione from his mind. He tried hard to keep himself busy, but hours later at his DADA lesson, it happened.

"Draco, can you tell me what happens when you use Crucio?" asked Professor Jazzy.

"Um… they're tortured beyond all known pain?"

"Even childbirth," Blaise added. "At least that's what my mum said."

Draco smirked. "You're mum is a wired one, isn't she?"

Blaise shrugged. "Dunno, maybe."

Professor Jazzy smiled, "No Mr. Zabini, thank you for that wonderful lesson, and yes Draco."

Draco heard a snort from behind him, and there she was, Hermione Granger, being all prissy and smart. "Ms. Granger do you have something you'd like to say?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "'Um… they're tortured beyond all pain?' is not a very good answer, honestly, I mean have you ever been tortured?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "No, but I'm sure you'd be willing to have a go at me, wouldn't you Granger?"

Hermione nodded rudely, "Well, yes, but that isn't my point."

"Well what is your point Ms. Granger?" Asked Professor Jazzy getting slightly annoyed.

"That the Crucio spell is a body contorting pain, your spine curves and you loose all control in your body." Hermione said in her very Hermione-ish voice. Draco didn't understand why, but at that very moment, he hated her, why did she act like that?  
Trying to make him look stupid in front of the entire class, he wanted to slap her!

He wanted to push her and make her feel pain, he wanted to do to her exactly what she has done to him; he wanted to kiss her! _NO, _thought Draco. He can't be thinking like that!

"Thank you for Ms. Granger, is that all?"

Hermione seemed shocked by Professor Jazzy's sudden change in personality, "Err… Yes?"

"Please raise you hand next time, ten points from Gryffindor!"

"WHAT!" echoed all the Gryffindor's in the classroom.

"Pipe down or I'll take away another ten!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and began whispering with Harry and Ron. Draco felt the sudden urge to run out of the class room. He couldn't do this, he didn't love Hermione, and he knew he didn't. He felt nothing for her but hate, full blown, evil, hate. But mixed in his hate was something, something that made him stare at her legs when she crossed them. Something that made him slap her across the face and then want to kiss it.

Draco knew that if he didn't want that dream to come true, he'd have to steer far away from Granger, she was after all a filthy mudblood. She is a dirty lower form of life.

The rest of lesson was less eventful, although Weasel did break a vase trying to jinx Longbottom. Which was funny to watch, but sadly the vase broke on top of Blaise's head, which was sad because Draco was hoping it would land on Pansy.

Draco rushed Blaise to the hospital wing, offering of course to run from Hermione and her gang of blood traitors. Blaise was practically fine, he was just looking for a way out of the lesson himself, pretending to ache with pain. Setting in the hospital wing waiting for Madam Pompfrey Blaise decided to get more personal.

"Draco, what happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean, Zabini?"

"When I got up this morning your shirt was ripped and you looked like you'd been running a marathon around London, or something." Blaise said with a shrug.

Draco shrugged as well. "Got into a thing, with a person, had a spat, threw a few spells."

"Do you know you sounded like a complete idiot, more than usual?"

"Thanks."

"What person, what thing and why did you have a spat?"

"What is this, an investigation, shut up Zabini!"

"Was it Granger?"

"No."

"Did you snog her?"

"No."

"Did you like it?"

"No."

"So, yes, yes and yes!"

"Shut up Blaise."

"I don't know what I should think, that you got hot action, or that you snogged a mudblood."

"SHUT UP BLAISE!"

"Shh… quiet Mr. Malfoy, we do have patients in here." Said Madam Pomprey. She had just arrived with some type of green gel. "Here you go, Mr. Zabini, rub this on those cuts, you'll be just fine."

Draco grunted, "Really because I thought he was on the edge of death?"

"No, I'm afraid not, you'll have to keep hoping," Said Blaise with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes, "One day Blaise… one day."

"What's in one day, your next date with Granger?"

Draco took a swing at Blaise's head but Blaise ducked.

"Mr. Malfoy! That will be enough with you, please leave!"

Draco shrugged. "I'll see you tonight, Blaise, dearest."

With that he left the hospital wing and made his way to dinner. Taking a seat next to Pansy and Patrick, Draco noticed something from the corner of his eye, Granger.

Granger was talking in whispers with the youngest of the weasley clan. She seemed to wearily shaking her head as Weasel's little sister looked shocked.

_No, she wouldn't!_ Draco knew he was in deep now. Granger was talking of the other

Night with Ginny and this would lead to something bad, very, very bad.

"Drakie sweetheart, what are you staring at?" Pansy asked in a girly tone.

"Nothing and I told you never to call me that again!" Draco snarled. "I'm not hungry anymore." Draco stood up. "I'll see you later, Pansy."

He walked straight out of the Great Hall and went to the library, of all places, he knew Granger would be there, and he was _very_ interested in knowing what her and Weasel's sister was chatting about.

Taking a seat next to Granger's usual table, Draco waited, Granger would come here soon, he knew she would, she is after all Granger. Draco put his feet up and waited, the night got long and Draco got tired, just as he was about to leave, there she was.

Hermione walked in, school bag and all, talking to Madam Prince. "Horrible potions essay, I'll only be but an hour, oh, thank you!" He heard her whisper. She seemed startled by Draco's appearance in the library.

She took her seat, looking at him all the while, with that Hermione-ish questioning look on her face. "Why are _you_ here?" She asked acidly.

"Because I wanted to be a book worm like you- only kidding, Granger." Draco laughed.

Hermione brushed the hair from her eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco straightened in his seat as Hermione opened her potions book.

"I just want to make sure that out little _incident_ isn't spoken of to _anyone_," Draco said in a sinister tone.

Hermione smirked. "Do you honestly think I'll go blabbing that the lowest form of life, that being you," Hermione added motioning towards Draco, "That I- well I'm not sure what happened, but it isn't something I'd want to put in the Daily Prophet."

Draco shook his head, "then what were you telling Weasley at dinner?"

Hermione smirked, "Been watching me, have you?"

"I just noticed the look on her face, so what was it then?"

Hermione shrugged, "Nothing important to you, it was about her brother, Ronald."

Draco nodded, "Of course, you're still dating weasel."

Hermione laughed, "What am I supposed to be chasing you now?"

Draco stood up, "Only because you want to, eh Granger?" He smiled and threw a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Hermione stood up, her face was red, she was fuming and her fist was lifted.

"What? You going to kiss me again?" Draco smirked.

"You little-"she put her hand down, "You're not worth it Malfoy, not even you."

Draco didn't quite understand what that meant, but he watched as Hermione packed her things quickly and walked away. Something inside Draco wanted to stop her and ask her to explain that riddle she had just riddled. But Draco didn't he just watched her as she walked away, walked straight through the door, and probably to the weasel.

What Hermione said stood with Draco for the rest of the day. Mostly because Draco didn't understand it and mostly because the way she said it. She had a look in her eyes like she had given up on living, or given up on trying to find a great good in him. Like she had just realized he was nothing more than what he was, she looked disappointed.

The look in her eyes was nothing compared to the way her jaw kind twitched at him, annoyed buy him. Draco felt like he didn't want to be a disappointment, not just to Hermione but anyone, because that's always what his father said he was, "A disappointment," To the family name, to the pure blood race, to his lord.

There was something about hearing the word disappointment that made Draco's mind explode. He hated it; he hated having his father think he was nothing more than a disappointed son, a useless life that he took care of.

So there Draco was in a familiar spot, on the couch in the common room. It was late; he was tired and knew that he should be in his dorm. But something brought him back to this couch, to this exact position.

So as he set there with his eyes close there came that voice, and when he heard it he realized he had been waiting for it. "Hey Draco, couldn't sleep again?"

He opened his eyes to see Sarah. She was setting Indian style across from him.  
So Draco realized that this was why he came back to this spot, because he was waiting for Sarah. Which now made Draco wonder if he liked Erika and if he did could he do anything about it?

He stowed those thoughts away and turned his attention to the problem at hand.

"I guess not, what about you, just stalking me?"

"Of course," Erika answered lightly. "What else would I do?"

Draco grinned, "Something else."

Sarah looked at him puzzled.

"You're something else, different, not a Pansy or a Granger."

Sarah nodded, "I didn't grow up like them, and actually I grew up too quickly."

Draco stared at her, just by the look in her eyes he knew this was going to be an interesting night, one of those nights girls write about in their diaries.


	26. Chapter 26: Half and half D,H

**Hey, Everyone. I decided to make this post longer I'd out Hermione's in too!  
****I know I don't do this but I didn't feel like giving you guys such a short post.  
****It should be longer now because on my Microsoft word it is 6 full pages.  
****Well Review and tell me what you think of everything.**

* * *

Draco was comfortable and ready for the conversation Sarah was about to have. 

"You already know my story." Sarah shrugged. "I had more road bumps, but I don't think it's that important."

Draco shrugged, "Forget the life story then, what about just you?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

Draco looked shocked.

"I wanna get to know Draco first."

Draco nodded with a smirk. "Oh, where to begin…" is where Draco started.  
He finished with the simple, "and of course my father wants me to be him, but you know how that story goes."

Sarah smiled. "You know Draco; you're more than I thought you were."

"How so?"

"You're..." Sarah stood up and walked over. "You're human."

Draco knew what she meant, but he'd never heard it before. It was a feeling, a good feeling. Draco found himself only a moment later tangled with her. His hands in her hair, her hands on his neck. It wasn't wild, it wasn't rough. It was patient.

It felt like hours later when Draco broke away from Sarah. They stood there staring at each other. A feeling of comfort, a feeling of pureness came over Draco. It made him feel like yes, he could, and he would. Sarag had that look on her face, that questioning look, the kind girls get when they think you just used them.

Draco knew she would get upset, he hadn't used her, and she did attack him first.  
"So what does this mean?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know yet, Draco."

Draco lay back on the couch, "Well I do like you, Sarag." He said kind of awkwardly.

Sarag shrugged, "That's nice, and what if I don't feel the same way?" The way she said it didn't sound right, it didn't sound real. Draco was not in shock, but waiting to hear her say her peace. "I just don't want to start something, Draco, not- with someone so famous as yourself."

Sarah stood up, walking back to her dorm. It amazed Draco, her words.  
She had kissed him, yet she refused an offer he hadn't even made,  
it was new to him, to be rejected. It was a subject he'd have to ask someone who knew it better than he. He would have to have a chat with Blaise. Draco made his way up to his bed, tomorrow he would talk to Blaise. He would ask Blaise how to deal with the slow feeling of regret he had in his stomach. He regretted something, what was it?

"Blaise should know," Draco sighed, "He's been through it enough."

Draco climbed in bed. He didn't think that his year would be so eventful.  
Who would think that Draco would find feelings for a muggleborn? Or that he'd snog Granger, and think about doing it again. It triggered something. He hadn't thought about Granger lately. Sarah had been taking his thoughts.

Draco wondered more and more what Sarag meant to him, how would she fit in his father's plan, his wedding? How did Granger fall in? Tomorrow Draco would have another talk with Sarah and Pansy, Granger can wait.

**++ Hermione's POV ++**

Hermione did tell the truth to Draco, that day at dinner she was talking to Ginny about Ronald.

So the next night, in her common room, Hermione was glad to see Ginny walk in.

"Hey, Hermione, is Harry here?"

"No," Hermione said setting on the couch, as she had just walked out of her room. "He's in the library with Ron, believe it or not."

Ginny smirked, "Harry I understand, but Ron? I didn't know Ron knew we had a library."

"Exactly," Hermione said with a laugh.

Ginny took a seat next to Hermione, the conversation was normal, until Ginny said; "I ran into Malfoy on my way here, he was bugging me about something, I think it was a ton ton?"

"Merlin only knows!" Hermione said quickly.

Hermione looked at Ginny, with that Hermione look. Ginny looked concerned.

"What happened, Hermione?"

"Well…" Hermione started with that and ended with: "I didn't know it was going to happen, I mean- Ginny are you listening?"

Ginny shook her head in a type of shock, "Well- yes-but-erm-see…"

Hermione was now frustrated, "Ginny, come back to me here!"

Ginny shook her head hard this time, "Hermione Jane Granger!"

"There we go."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm disgusted."

"I didn't want this to happen."

"So! You sure as h-e-l-l didn't stop it."

"Ginny, don't talk like that! You know I love Ron!"

"I know you do, which is why I'm so scrambled."

"It's not like it's going to happen again."

"It best not Hermione, if Ron were to find out- or Harry, it would be terrible!"

"Chaos more or less?" Hermione said in a joking tone.

"No, Hermione, he'll be perfectly fine with it, he'll throw you two a wedding shower!!"

"Ginny, that isn't very nice; I don't need your sarcasm."

"Hermione-"Ginny stood up, "I can't believe you- Ah, I have to get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny walked out and as she did Harry walked in, "Hey Gin- what's her problem?"

Harry took the seat which Ginny had been in moments ago. "She's upset that um- nothing. What did you and Ron do in the library?"

"Study, in Ron's case sleep." Harry smirked.

Hermione smiled at the thought of Ron drooling into Hogwarts A history book.

"Day dreaming are we Hermione?" Harry said waving his hand in front of her.

"No, no, just thinking of how odd it is to find Ron in the library, studying none the less."

"Sleeping, Hermione, sleeping."

"Right, sleeping."

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry looked concerned.

Hermione shook her head," Just extremely beat, I should be getting to bed anyway."

Harry nodded hugging her, "Hermione, if anything is bothering and you can't go to Gin, or Ron, you know I'm here for you."

Hermione nodded, "I know."

She smiled at her friend, because that is what Harry was her friend, her best friend.

But if Harry knew, he wouldn't be that anymore, if he knew the mistakes she let happen, the feeling she had had at that moment he'd never look at her the same.

She got up and walked to her room, jumping in bed she felt like screaming, because she felt like she would never be the same. She now had these feelings inside her, not for Draco but anyone in general, possibly Ron more than others.

She took a deep sigh into her pillow, why did everything have to work out like this, why couldn't this year have been normal? Why couldn't she have had one normal year?

Why has every year at Hogwarts been something of an odd sort?

Hermione fell asleep for what felt like a moment when she woke up.

Hermione shook her head turning over staring at her ceiling, "One day, I want to leave London and I want to get away from all this." Hermione said to herself.

"One day that might happen," said a voice from the door way.

She turned her head to find Ron. "Oh, I didn't think you were up," Hermione said getting up, and "I would have come to your common-"

"Hermione, I think we need to talk." Ron sat down on her bed.

Hermione looked at him confused, "Of course."

Ron took her hands, "I know what you did with Draco."

"But- How?"

"Ginny told me."

"Boy is she quick!"

"Listen, it's better that way, I think we should stop going out."

"No! Ron, don't talk like this, I didn't-"

"But Hermione didn't you like it?" Said Draco from the door way.

"NO- Ron don't listen to him!"

"Hermione, Draco told me everything too." Ron stood up.

"I told you I'd get you Granger."

Hermione got up angry, "Draco you-"

"Hermione, I can't believe you slept with him." Ron said disappointed, he was fuming.

"I DID NOT, HE IS A LIAR!"

"But you wanted to, didn't you Hermione?" Said Ginny walking in.

"This is CRAZY!" Hermione shouted. "Everyone get out so Ron and I can talk alone!"

"No Hermione, it's over."

"Yeah Granger," Draco laughed, "You lost him."

"This is what you wanted Hermione," Ginny smirked. "This is what you get!"

"This is NOT what I wanted!"

"Too bed Hermione, this is what you get."

"Ron stop saying that!"

Harry walked in, "Why are you all in here!"

"Finally someone sane," Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione, get out of bed, Ron go back to your common room, Draco go to hell!"

"What about me?"

"Ginny, go wait for me in my dorm. Now, Hermione do me a favor please."

"Anything, what is it Harry?" She asked running to hug him, he had helped her so much.

"Can you please- please- please wake up?"

Hermione looked confused and dream Harry pinched her. Hermione's eyes shot open.

Although her dream was not exactly how it would happen, she knew that it was similar.

She also felt a certain soft spot for Harry, because even in her dreams he was her comfort and her protector.

It was morning; Hermione got dressed and grabbed her books for the rest of her day.

Meeting Harry in the common room and walking with him to breakfast. "Morning, Hermione." Harry said with a smile, "Feeling better?"

"Morning, Harry, and yes much better."

They made their way to breakfast, Hermione taking her rightful place next to Ron and Harry taking his next to Ginny. Hermione spotted Draco's glare as he walked by the Gryffindor table, Ginny caught Hermione's watchful eye and threw her a similar glare.

"Today should be interesting…" Hermione said under her breath.

* * *

**Review long loving reviews for quicker update!**


	27. Chapter 27: Dirty Walls D,H

**To make it longer I did a half/half again. I hope you enjoy this, alittle more action and some more depth to our characters. REVIEW for next chappie.**

**I already have it written!**

* * *

Just as Hermione predicted that day was interesting, only because Ron decided he was going to do something special.

Back in Hermione's common room Ron was setting on the couch. They were study, the four of them.

Ron looked up from his History book, straight into Hermione's eyes. Harry and Ginny locked in their books, scribbling at their parchment.

'I love you.' Ron mouthed; Hermione smiled at him and mouthed back 'I love you too.'

'I'm ready if you are.' Ron looked questioning at Hermione, who took it into thought for only a moment before nodding and smiling at Harry and Ginny. 'Not tonight.' Ron nodded agreeing that tonight wasn't the night.

But when the night did end and Hermione was patrolling the hall, all she could think of was what was to happen tomorrow night. As her and Harry patrolled, she wondered how everything over the years.

She had changed so much from the girl she was when she first walked onto the red steam engine. She changed so many of her views and feelings. In her first Year Hermione would have never thought or imagined she would be best friends or that after that she would be involved with Ron.

These things had never passed her thoughts; her worries were studies and books.  
Hermione always fought hardest because she knew people expected her to terrible at magic from her birth. She always just wanted to be accepted. And today she felt that way.

But inside her stomach she knew that something wasn't right, and everything wasn't perfect. "Oi, what are you doing up this late?" Harry yelled at a figure in the corridor. Harry walked over quickly using the light from his wand only to find a Slytherin girl.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the girl.

"Sarah Tristan." The girl said a little afraid.

"And what are you doing up this late Ms. Tristan?"

The girl looked at Hermione, almost as if she knew her perfectly. "Hermione Granger, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Right, I know you."

"Not answering my question," Harry said a little annoyed.

"Sorry, right, I was- oh what does it matter I broke the rules, just give me a detention!"

Hermione smiled, this girl got straight to the point. Hermione had given her a detention for the same time as her and Draco's next detention. Maybe it wouldn't be so lonely.

"Now get back to your dormitory or I'll get you expelled!"

"Harry, don't be so mean."

Harry shrugged, "So!"

"Listen Hermione, I'm going to um- patrol around Gryffindor tower, see you at the common room!" Harry walked of quickly. He had vanished before she could even say 'bye/'

"Patrol my-"

"Aren't you up late, Granger?"

Hermione turned around to see in front of her to see the only person she least wanted to see. She felt like running for her life, because she honestly didn't know what was going to happen next.

**+Draco POV+**

Draco tried to avoid Sarah the entire day, and it worked successful because of her year.

When at breakfast he passed by Granger, who looked at him oddly, he returned her stare with a glare. When he took his sit, Blaise instantly asked him; "Why did I see you running from a group of fifth years?"

"Not running, walking rather fast."

"Yes, I see… why?"

Draco stuffed his plate. "Well, actually, I was wondering, why do girls usually reject you?"

Blaise eyed him, "Why do you ask?"

Draco bit out of his eggs, "Well, just curious really."

Blaise shrugged, "Not sure, could be any reason."

"Why do you think a girl would… reject me?" Draco closed his eyes as Blaise laughed.

"Who rejected you, was it Granger?"

"No. It was Tristan."

"The fifth year?"

"Yes, how do you know her?"

"She's a weird one, I hear she rejected half of her own year, counting a few girls."

"Girls?"

"Well, you know how rumors are, but yeah, Tristan hasn't courted with anyone."

"Anything else I should know?"

"She's two years younger, she's smarter than you, and she's cousins with someone you surely do not like."

"Who?"

"Oh, just ask her yourself," Blaise smiled.

Draco pondered for a moment; Granger is a muggleborn so it surely couldn't be her, right? After class Draco caught up with Sarah in the common room. "Tristan, can I have a word?"

"I think you just said a few," Sarah smiled at him and walked by, but Draco grabbed her arm turning her around. "I mean with you."

Sarah nodded, "Of course." She sighed.

Draco stood up and walked her out of the common room, into the hall.

"How can I help you this evening, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy is my father, but you can help me by telling me why-"

"Draco really," Sarah started walking down the hall to the stairs, Draco followed. "You're of age, leaving school, and the son of Lucias-"

"What does my father have to do with it?" Draco looked at Sarah; she seemed a bit taken aback.

"Draco, you're a Malfoy, and I'm just- a low class witch." Sarah seemed to get sadder by the minute.

"Sarah," Draco pleaded; they were now on the stairs. "I've never said that it mattered?"

Sarah shook her head, "But it does." She was now whispering, in fear of the fact that they were standing outside of the great hall.

Draco shook his head, "Let's say all of that wasn't, you'd still have an excuse."

"Maybe I would?"

"Because you're picky and stubborn!"

"I am."

"Just like me!"

"Well," Sarah turned to him, "I heard you're dating Hermione Granger."

Draco looked scandalous. "I am doing no such thing, that filthy mudblood."

"She didn't say it, Zabini did."

"I'll deal with him later, but Granger is pure… pure- Granger is gross!"

Sarah smiled. "You really don't like her."

"I have my reasons."

"Petty ones I would suppose?"

"Perhaps."

Sarah had a look on her face that gave Draco a triumphant feeling. "Well, one date, one hogsmeade trip wouldn't hurt." Draco smiled. "I've broken you, first date in your entire five year here!"

"Keep gloating and I'll end the date before it begins."

"I don't work well with threats."

"I don't work with jerks, period."

"Understood."

They were now making their way back to the common room when Sarah heard someone, she told Draco to stay there, Draco heard Sarah meet with Potter and Granger.

He slowly moved behind Hermione, "Aren't you up late, Granger?"

Hermione turned around and glared. "Isn't this a familiar setting?"

"Trust me, different ending."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Potter left you?"

"He had- yes, why do you care?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked the other way. "I don't care- wait-no detention?"

"And spend more time with you? No thank you."

"Aw, and I would think a mudblood like yourself would love another glorious hour with me."

Hermione turned on her heel, walking quickly towards Draco, and quickly Draco felt hot flash across his face. Hermione had slapped him. She was going back for another slap but Draco caught her wrist. "Stop while you're ahead Granger."

Hermione was breathing heavily. "Just had to get _psychical_, didn't you?" Draco said looking at her wrist. Hermione was fuming, she didn't even speak. She pulled her hand back. "Granger, usually I'd take quick shag, even from you, but I've a lot of planning."

Hermione took the chance to slap him one more time, but he caught her hand and grabbed her other wrist as it came at him. "Granger, you're a bit slow, not like third year."

Hermione shook trying to get both her hands back; Draco released her and took the time to push her a bit. "I would run back to Weasley," Draco said turning around. Hermione stood there silent, but realized what had happened; she pulled herself together and walked a bit fast, catching up with Draco. "What are you planning, how to save your family from their deaths?"

Hermione knew she hit Draco where it hurt, because he whipped around, pushing her against the wall. "Granger, I've ever liked you, but this isn't the time to make me attempt your murder."

Hermione laughed, "You don't have it in you."

Draco shook her a bit; he pushed his lips to her ear. "What was that Granger, you beg me, and oh I would- what- you naughty mudblod, you want _me_ in you…. Tsk, tsk."

"You're sick," Hermione said in disgust.

Draco made a small laugh and whispered, "But you love it, deep down inside you want it."

Hermione burned, she stood there in a type of confusion, because although she said she didn't something inside her told her it would be- it should be- amazing.

Draco though was contemplating if he should torture her, or walk away.

Hermione made a quick decision, not with her mind; she had no real control over what happened next. Draco didn't expect for Hermione to kiss him, or to force him to the wall.

Draco didn't expect Hermione to be so forceful, or to start pulling at his shirt, or his belt.

"Are you insane, Granger?" Draco pushed her away. Hermione mentally slapped herself. "I wasn't serious, you idiot!"

"Shut you filthy bastard!" Hermione half shouted. Draco pointed a finger at her, but Hermione pushed it away, she put her lips to his ear and whispered. "You biggest problem with me is that you want me, and you're afraid of what others will think," Hermione laughed. "You should take it now, do it, and stop being such a queer!"

"What the hell has gotten into you Granger?" Draco said looking at her scared. "You've lost your mind."

"You're father lost his first." Hermione seemed to realize what started this was a type of hate, a love-hate relationship.

"Fuck you!" Draco pushed her; Hermione continued her kiss, which Draco was more accepting of. The things that happened next were things that made the phrase, "if walls could talk." Well those walls would say, "Wash me."

And when it climaxed and they parted, they both looked at each other in a horror and a confusion beyond belief. Draco crawled into bed that night, with pain, sweat and an absolute shock.

* * *

**Make sure to tell me what ya think. Honestly, please! I know I went a little Rated-R, but I don't think it was that bad. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28: Thunder storms D,H

**Here it is, a half and half chapter, again. I didn't have enough of just one POV.**

**Remember this ficcie is completely Out of Character, so don't say, "Draco would not have BLAH BLAH ABLH!"**

**Okay, read, enjoy and Review!**

* * *

When Draco woke up, he knew it wasn't time to get up, because it had been Sarah who had awoken him.

"Draco..."

Draco rubbed his eyes, "Sarah?" Sarah pulled his covers off, "Don't judge me."

Draco confused. Then he heard thunder and Sarah climbed into his bed. "You're kidding?"

Sarah shook her head, "I know, I'm childish." Draco laughed and he could see Sarah frown. "No, not you, just, why me?" Sarah shrugged in the darkness, "I don't have a clue really." Sarah curled up,giving Draco her back, and replacing the covers over them.

As if something had taken over him Draco wrapped his arms around Sarah. A smile crept on his face, then a large picture of Pansy came to mind.

"Oh, Merlin's, ew."

Sarah turned her head, "EXCUSE me?"

Draco laughed, "Keep your voice down! And I wasn't talking to you." Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Who were you talking to then, your pillow?"

Thunder was heard again and Sarah twitched.  
Draco smirked, "I was thinking of- I guess my future wife."

Sarah sounded shocked as she said, I'm in bed with a married man... to be!" Draco shrugged, "You're my mistress." "Hmmm... Cool."

"Isn't it?"

"So, what if I were to snog a married man to be?"

"You'd be a very good mistress." Sarah giggled, "I guess I'm a very very good mistress then."

Sarah turned around and kissed Draco's nose. "You have a cute nose."

"I expected so much more than that, do you know that?" Draco said rather disappointedly. Sarah smiled, "Hmmm."

Sarah leaned in and kissed him, it was quick and innocent. "Good night, Draco." Draco sighed, "Night,Tr-Sarah."

Draco closed his eyes and what felt like seconds later... "And they lived happily ever after."

Draco opened his eyes and Zabini was there. "Wow, so Tristan is a slu-"

\"Shut up, Blaise."

"So, Draco, how was it?"

Draco picked himself up.

"Shut up."

"I would keep my voice down, wouldn't want to wake her up, I don't think you have strength for a second go."

"Right, well get away now."

"You'll tell me details later."

Draco looked down at the sleeping Sarah as Blaise walked away. Her hair was in her face, he nudged her, making her twitch. Draco pushed her slightly making her eyes fly open,

"Er- morning."

Draco smiled, "Right, I think you should go back to your dorm, before someone wakes up."

Sarah nodded getting out. ⌠I'll see you at breakfast." She walked way. Draco dropped back on his pillow and went back to bed, waking up two hours later and getting ready for breakfast. At breakfast he took his seat away from Sarah. Blaise was bickering with Pansy, "Zabini, you're so queer."

"Pansy, you're such a cow." "

You ugly little half blood."

"Gorilla girl."

"Fart head."

"Fart head? That's what you came up with," Blaise said with a laugh. "Wow, you've lost your touch, haven't you?"

Pansy put her nose in the air, "I don't know what you're saying!"

Draco just closed his eyes, "Shut up you two, your voices are like mermaids!"

Blaise laughed, "Hang over, I didn't know that happened afterward."

"After what?" Pansy asked. Draco gave Zabini a sharp look, which he didn't catch.

"After you sleep with Sarah Tristan!" Sarah leaned forward from where she was, staring at Draco with a glare.

"He slep with that Tristan girl!"

"Yes, I seen it with my own two eyes!" Draco put a hand to his mouth, "Shut up Blaise."

"You should be proud Draco, Tristan is such an angel!" Pansy said with a snigger.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears, she got up and ran from the table.

Draco shook his head, "Pansy you're a ugly cow, and you're easy!"

Draco stood up and ran after her, he spotted with Potter, she had ran into him.

Harry was handing her some books. The only words Draco had heard were, "Yeah, sure." And they walked off together.

Draco turned back to the Great hall, only to grab Zabini by the hair and pull him to a corner. "Blaise, I didn't sleep with her, stop trying to impress that cow!"

"I'm not-" Draco let him go. "I don't care, Blaise, just eff off! Draco walked away, straight to the Slytherin common room

* * *

When Hermione walked into the common room she was relieved to see it empty.  
Hermione didn't crawl into bed, although she wanted to. She grabbed her pajamas and took a shower. When she walked out feeling clean, she still didn't feel as clean as she wanted to.

Hermione couldn't sleep; she grabbed her history of magic book and went into the common room. She sat comfortably on the couch and opened her book. Hermione had read the same line thirty times when the hour ended. She slammed her book and stood up.

Just as she did the portrait hole swung open, Harry stormed in, "I can't believe this!"  
Hermione sighed, "Right, you just came from Ginny." She sat her book on the table.  
"At least let me explain."

Harry raged at Hermione, "You knew?" Hermione nodded, "Yes- wait, what are you talking about?" Harry jumped onto the couch. "Ginny! Ginny and kissing Dean Thomas!" Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry shook his head vigorously. "Don't be, it's not your fault. It's mine; I should have realized it before." Hermione took the seat next to Harry. "Did she say anything about it?" Harry nodded, "She said that it wasn't her fault, he practically attacked her."

Hermione bit her lip, "Did you ask Dean about it?" "Of course not," Harry exclaimed. "He didn't even tell me."

Hermione looked at Harry sharply, "So Ginny told you she kissed him, you didn't catch them?" Harry shook his head, "That's bad enough!" Hermione shook her head. "No, no it's not." "Hermione, how would you feel if you and Ron were in mine and Ginny's position?" Hermione laughed, "Ginny and Ron- together." Harry smirked. "Right, well, I'd have told Ron as well, and knowing Ron he over reacts and hurts who ever had kissed me." Hermione thought about it, "Or tries to hurt them and turns out getting hurt."

Harry laughed, "Right, well, I'd win of course- but I wouldn't be very proud of myself."

Hermione nodded, "That's why I love you, but I couldn't live with out Ron's attributes." Harry looked at her an odd way, "What do I do now?"

Hermione hugged Harry, "You tell her that you forgive her." Hermione kissed Harry's cheek. Harry smiled, "What would Ron and I do with out you?" Hermione smirked, "Go absolutely insane and destroy your love lives."

Harry nodded, "Probably." Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek, slightly grazing her lips and hugged her. "Thanks, Hermione." Hermione just nodded, still utterly speechless, wondering if Harry realized he had kissed her. He stood up, ran a hand through his thick black hair and smiled at her before walking back to his room.

Hermione couldn't take everything in at once, nothing made sense to her. Everything seemed blurry when she felt her body drop and her eyes close. When Hermione opened her eyes she was in a dark room, with only a bit of light, shining on her. She looked for her wand but couldn't find it. The light that seemed to be coming form no where got stronger until a face appeared and the face was Lucias Malfoy, she had a terrible smile on. "Hello, Ms. Granger, did you enjoy your time with my son?"

Hermione couldn't speak. "Oh, you've noticed I've silenced you." A cold laugh was drowning where ever she was, when a wand was pointed to her head, "Stay away from my son!" Hermione nodded. Lucias smirked. "I'm not going to kill you, that would be to messy right now, the dark lord would have me if I did. But I will leave you with a warning." Lucias put his wand to Hermione's wrist and it burned as her drew a small L on her wrist. "This should remind you to stay away from him." He laughed a evil laugh and a yellow light shot from his wand.

Hermione's eyes shot open on the couch, standing in front of her was Ron. "I had to check on you." She jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

He kissed her forehead confused, but Hermione just held on to him tighter, whispering randomly, "I love you," "I'm sorry," and "Forgive me." Ron was shocked by her embrace and just patted her back and held her, unsure what she meant, but found at that moment, it didn't matter.

* * *

**Three easy steps to a happy life(for me).  
Read, Enjoy and Review this fic.  
Yes, just three easy steps... For just 8 easy payments of $44.98.  
But if you act now, we'll cut ONE whole payment for** you! 


	29. Chapter 29: L shaped hearts HG

**Here is my post for my dear sweet readers.  
Please read and review!**

* * *

The next morning there was a bit of trauma in the great hall. Hermione had witnessed Draco and Sarah's little spit. She tried not to pay attention, today was a big day for her and Ronald. Though deep down inside she knew she was lying to Ron and herself. She ate her toast with disgust. Harry was across from her and watched with interest, "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing. Honestly!" She added as Harry rolled his eyes. Ron wasn't at breakfast, which was unusual. "Where's Ron?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know. I S'pose he's in detention for last night."

Hermione questioned. "Yeah, he got caught out of bed and McGonagall gave him detention."Harry bit his toast, "I heard Lavender talking about it- telling Ginny actually. Odd though, a morning detention?"

Hermione nodded. Ginny had just sat down next to Harry who wouldn't look at her.She looked like she was guilty. "Harry, honestly it wasn't me!"

Harry sighed; he gave Hermione a look and said: "Ginny, I believe you."Ginny had a small smiled. "But Ginny, I don't think I can court with you anymore."

Ginny looked as if she had been splashed with cold water. "But Harry, that's- why?"Harry sighed, "It's for your best interest."

Ginny stood up, "I wonder if you've ever had _my_ best interest in mind, Harry Potter!"She steamed out of the great hall with the signature Weasley huff.Hermione looked at Harry confused, "What'd ya do that for?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure just yet. But I know I did it for good reason."Hermione looked at him with shock, "You've gone mad," she whispered.

Harry looked at where Ginny has been, "Yeah, I think I have..."Hermione smiled, "So, how will you make amends?"

"I dunno."

"Will you try?"

"I dunno."

"How do you not know?"

"I dunno. Hermione just shove it already!"

Hermione scoffed. "Well good morning to you too!" She stood up and walked away. She smirked, she had left Harry feeling bad, but he needed it.

She found herself on the fourth floor corridor, just wandering. She had twenty minutes before her next class in DADA. Surprisingly enough she bumped into Draco."What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, "Walking, what does it look like Granger?"

Hermione glared, "what are you doing on the fourth floor."

Draco looked around, "I'm avoiding Pansy, happy?"

Hermione cackled, "Yes, quite."

Draco snarled, "Shut up, Granger. Where's Weasel?"

Hermione eyed him, "Detention."

Draco smirked, "For what, blinding someone with his hair?"

"No. I should give you detention for wandering corridors."

"Its mid-day Granger, it's not against the rules. "

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco grinned. "Have you missed me Granger?" He smiled wider, "Bet you have. Bet Weasel isn't good in be-"

Hermione put her hand up to slap him, but Draco caught her wrist. He looked at it with great interest, "How'd you get this mark Granger?""What mark?" Hermione said snatching her wrist back."That one right there," Draco grabbed her wrist and pointed to the L engraved on her wrist.

Hermione was speechless, "I thought it was a dream," she whispered.Draco had a look on his face of shock, "How'd you get that mark Granger?" he said more aggressively.Hermione shrugged, "I- I," she stuttered.Draco put her robes back over her wrist. "You'll need a better story Granger."He looked at her as if he felt bad. "You should say something about a cutting charm gone wrong."Draco had lost the look of a murder and gained an innocent face. "If it stings, just put ice."Hermione looked confused and Draco rolled up his sleeve revealing several marks like Hermione's.She gulped saliva. "Oh, wow..."

Draco nodded, "Listen, we're not friends or anything. I'm not some poor whining child whose father beats him."

Hermione nodded. Draco nodded.

"For my safety-and yours, you should avoid another little scene like this." Draco looked down at Hermione's wrist. "Sorry, by the way, Granger."

He bit his lip before walking off with his hands in his pockets. Hermione stood there in shock.Not only had Draco just said he was sorry, but Lucias Malfoy was haunting her in her dreams.Who could she talk to? Who could she run to?There was rarely a time when Hermione needed someone to lean on. And when she did, it was usually her parents. She felt lost as she walked to DADA that day. Taking her seat in Professor Jazzy's class she watched Draco silently arguing with Pansy across from her.

She was sitting next to Ginny when their professor walked in. Their professor looked quiet happy."Good morning everyone!"A few students said good morning back. Professor Jazzy tapped her wand on her desk."When I say good morning, I expect it back from each and everyone one of you," she said kind of hostile.Everyone quickly obeyed her orders and wished her a happy morning, with some soft spoken curse words. "Much better," She sat at her desk."Today we'll be trying some simple non-verbal jinxes."

Everyone groaned. "You'll try them, you'll learn them and you'll like them, do you hear me?"

Hermione turned to Ginny, "Merlin's, who possessed her body- Filch?"

Ginny smirked, "Maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend."Seamus leaned in from behind them, "Maybe she hasn't gotten lai-" "Excuse me, Mr. Finnegan. If you want to share a secret, I think the whole class would like to know."

Seamus shook his head, "Nah, I think I'm okay. Thanks for the offer professor!"

Jazzy smiled, "Detention, Mr. Finnegan!"

Seamus stood up and as he passed Hermione and Ginny he whispered, "She needs an enema."

Ginny and Hermione tried to control their giggles but burst only moments later. "Weasley and Granger, you two can follow your little secret friend here."

Jazzy turned to her class, "This is an example of a laughing riot. I do not tolerate this."Hermione and Ginny stood up laughing and followed Seamus to Dumbledore's office. "Good one, Seamus.""Thanks, Ginny."

"Seamus, we just got detention."

"For making fun of our insane professor."

"I didn't make fun of her, you did Seamus!"

"Oh, you and Ginny were in on it."Ginny smirked, "Yeah, we're the laughing riot of the whole school."

Seamus mimicked their professor, "And I do not tolerate it! But I do tolerate talking like a ministry official with a stick up my arse!"

Ginny and Hermione burst with laughter. Finally arriving at the gargoyle, they had caught Ron walking out. "Oh, hey Seamus, Hermione-Ginny? Why are you guys here?"

"Detention," echoed. "From Professor Jazzy," Ginny added.Ron smirked, "All three of you? Smash a daisy? Make fun of puppies? Tell her she smiles too much?"

Hermione smiled, "Seamus decided to be a jester and she got rather upset."

Seamus and Ginny explained the story with exaggerated detail. "So she pointed her wand at me head!"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah I thought she was going to hex him!"

"And then I told her I did, I told her- I'm not scared of you!"

Hermione just watched and laughed at the appropriate times."So, you punched your professor?" Ron asked with a smile and a raised brow.Ginny and Seamus nodded. He looked to Hermione for the truth. Ginny and Seamus pleaded for a lie. "Yes. It was quite the fight."

Ron looked surprised, "Well, I'm sure everyone will be talking about it at dinner."

* * *

**How'd you like it?  
Revealing right!**


	30. Chapter 30: Sympathy Pain DM

**OMG I know its been like OMGGGSSSS so long since I posted and I can't promise quick posts,  
But I tottaly do promise more post in August!! For Sure.  
Here is our breaking points in our Story, Finally.... Things start to fall into place for our character!!!**

* * *

Detention that morning for Draco wasn't the best. He was stuck with Sarah and the entire Gryffindor clan.

"Jesus, must you all break the rules on the same day as me."

Ginny stuck her tongue out, "Eat it Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Very mature tiny Weasel."

Hermione stood as far from Draco as Possible, making small talk with Sarah.

"So, where are you from?"

"Man Chester, I grew up in Ireland though."

Draco didn't care to listen to their small talk until he heard Sarah say;

"Actually I'm related to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley very far down the blood line."

That when tiny Weasel joined in the conversation, and Blaise's words came clear to Malfoy.

"Your far to kind to be in that house," Ginny said "What's wrong with you honestly? Are you secretly a menace?" Sarah laughed, "I've no clue, if I find out I'll tell you."

When Detention was over Draco caught Sarah by her arm on the way out, "You never told me you were related to the weasels?"

Sarah shrugged, "It's so far down the blood line you'd never find it."

Draco shook his head, "related is related Tristan."

"Now I'm Tristan? You make a fool of me and your upset? Draco your so full of yourself."

Draco laughed, "You'd be surprised how many people are 'full' of me Tristan."

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her arm free, "I bet your day is coming soon when you won't be so high on your horse Malfoy, remember my words." she spat at him and stalked off.

Draco stood there for a moment listening to her words in his head, and a small piece of him feared the truth within her words.

He had flashing images of that night with Hermione, and her mark, his father.

Draco couldn't believe how his father had acted, he couldn't believe his father would so such a thing.

Even though it was Granger, to go into her dreams, to harm her over-- him.

A pain struck Draco, a confusion washed over him and Sarah's words swirled around in his head.

He shook his head and was in his common room not long after, with Zabini.

"Draco, Mate, you seem kind of-- torn up about something?"

Draco shook his head as he stared into the fire, "Zabini shove off, you've done your damage for today."

Zabini just shrugged it off and went to flirt with Pansy. "You sick freak, get away from me!"

Draco smiled as he heard Pansy shout. The sound of her scream hit him though, like a wall.

A flash of Hermione ran into his mind, mentally he pictured how it must have been for her,

When his father did such a thing. To Mark her, like he had done to his own son so many times.

Though Draco didn't sympathize for anyone, he could for Hermione. Because he knew the pain

The sting.. _He_ knew how _she_ felt….

He shook the thoughts from his head, he would avoid her, for _his_ own safety of course.

He wouldn't want his father coming for him. He'd had enough issues with hiding scars already.

* * *

**Ok so If you want a POst QUICKLY then PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~!  
seriously some reviews would be a great motivation for me, like really truly serioulsy!  
Thanks lots, love you-**

**~Monica~**


	31. Chapter 31: What lay beneath him HG

**Hey ok this s Hermione's POV next chapter.**

* * *

Hermione didn't have time to think about Draco and his problems, because she had her own.

She'd betrayed Ron. She'd done something that Hermione in her right mind would now have done.

She…. Did the unmentionable with Draco when tonight Ron would be waiting for her…

To take and receive is how it was meant to be. But not Hermione would receive and give nothing.

She couldn't bare to go through with it. To take what was his and have already give what was hers.

As she sat in her common room, Harry walked in looking scandalous.

"can you believe the first years? Trying to be like Fred and George."

Hermione shook her head, "what do you mean?"

"I had to take away five points from our own house! Because Amelia Mcgullin made a toilet explode."

Hermione smiled, "that wasn't that bad.. Not exactly Weasley twin material."

Harry smirked, "A Slytherin was using it."

Hermione's eyes widened, "is he alright?"

Harry's eyes looked confused, "I ever said it was a boy…."

Hermione nodded, "Right, I was going to ask that…"

Harry just looked at her suspiciously, "it was that Tristan girl."

"Right," Hermione took a breath, "Is she alright?"

Harry nodded, "she's be fine… just…-"Harry grinned"-Might have some trouble sitting for a day or two."

Hermione shook her head, "you shouldn't enjoy it so much."

"She's Draco's new toy, she's bad news."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked passed him to meet Ron. She'd have to explain to him… some kind of story…

When Hermione met Ron she was so scared, she didn't have a plan. She wouldn't dare do That with Ron…

Not after she'd been such a tart and slipped, letting someone who didn't love her like Ron did take it from her.

It wasn't that it wasn't Ron, it was that it was Draco.

"Hi," Ron said shyly as Hermione sat next to him on the couch.

Hermione didn't reply, she just lay her head on his shoulder, "Ron.."

Ron took her face in his hands, "What's wrong 'Mione?"

Hermione's heart seemed to stop for that moment, the concern on Ron's face threw her back.

"I'm scared…. I don't think I'm ready."

Ron's face relaxed with his relief, "Hermione, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

A pain ached through Hermione's body as Ron smiled and said. "I love you, Hermione."

She felt like her face was getting hot and her breathing was wild. "I think I want to break up."

Ron's face was unreadable when his hands dropped.

"Ron, I just don't think this is the right time for us."

Ron looked down. "Why?"

"I need to focus on my studies and you just- your- so sweet. But I'm not sure what I want right now."

Ron didn't say anything, anything at all. He just stood there, absolutely in shock.

She didn't know how to get back to her own common room fast enough, when she burst in she heard a scream. Another small scream and she walked around the sofa.

She looked around for danger but all she saw was her naked best friend.

Harry had his knickers at his ankles, his shirt was off. His hands supported him while his lower body was pressed against a girl.

He looked at Hermione shocked, "Hermione!"

she gasped when she finally caught sight of the girl.

"Oh my god---------------------------------------

* * *

**REVIEW!!! cliffhang**

**who is it?**

**OMG reviewww**


	32. Chapter 32: Kidnappers N Colds H,D

_** Ok so alot of you guys had guessed who it was,  
I didn't knw rlly, i was weighing her and Luna.  
Anyway Red&Review!**_

_"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione cried out as she seen Sarah_ Tristan beneath Harry's body.

The two was still frozen, not making a move. Hermione covered her eyes, "Harry please, cover up. Miss Tristan return to your common room, before I --- just go."

Hermione could hear the squeaks of wooden floors and rustles of the two bodies as they dressed. When she heard the portrait whole open, she removed her hand from her eyes. A fully dressed and very awkward looking Harry stood there, with his hands in the pocket of his robes.

Hermione just shook her head, disappointed, embarrassed and upset. Harry bit his lower lip, "So do you want to talk about it then?"

Hermione scoffed, "Talk? About how you're a filthy pig, shagging someone you don't care for? Possibly destroying the only chance with the one person who truly loved you? Talk about how you are a selfish and terrible person? Is that what you want to talk about?"

But as each word erupted from Hermione's mouth, she knew she was only speaking to herself.

Harry looked confused, "Hermione, Ginny and I broke up? Why am I such a terrible person?"

Hermione shook her head, "Never mind Harry, you're not. I am. Goodnight."

That Night, Hermione dreamt of the scene she'd just seen. Harry on top of Sarah, but the it turned into a nightmare quickly, soon it was her beneath Harry, and then Draco, before she could scream it over.

She woke up the next morning disgusted, not only had she dreamt of Draco, but she dreamt of Harry..

She hated herself, every fiber of her being, she'd not just dreamt of both Harry and Draco, she enjoyed it.

At breakfast that morning Hermione sat between Ginny and a first year, avoiding Harry and Ron.

The person she could not ignore was Draco, who was looking almost ill at his table. Sarah Tristan was beside him, talking to him, but he seemed to not be paying attention as he stared around the great hall.

Finally, he caught Hermione's gaze. He held it for a moment, his eyes seem to long the answer to a question. Hermione's breathing slowed, her eyes darted to her left, staring anywhere but there.

She knew that if she turned back his gaze would be upon someone else, so she didn't even turn out of curiosity.

When she examined the left side of the table she caught not only Ron's gaze, but Harry's.

Ron's face looked sunken, like he'd not slept at all. He wasn't eating which was the worst sign.

His mouth slightly open, and his hair was messy in a very unusual way, like he'd not washed up.

Harry looked confused, and hurt. Like he'd been betrayed. But he had a desirable look, like he'd been starving until that very moment, he was poking his fork into his plate without even look down at it.

His green eyes were dead set on hers and she was very curious to what he was so interested in.

Hermione wiped her face, wondering if she'd had food on it. But it was clean, she felt her hair to see if something had happened, but they were as always. She shook her head, shaking away the boy's looks she'd just seen and stood up, "I'll see you later, Ginny." She said nicely as she began walking away from the table.

Feet away from the entrance hall, she felt someone jerk her backwards by her arm. Before she could turn around they'd covered her eyes and was dragging her along, she didn't scream, she didn't kick. She knew it could only be four people, and three out of four wasn't so bad…. But four, four might be a problem.

When they stopped, they removed their hand from her eyes and she quickly turned around to see her kidnapper, she wasn't surprised when she saw their face, "--------"

**Draco POV**

The next morning Draco awoke from the sound of Blaise hovering over him snickering, "looks terrible."

Draco grabbed him by the throat, "What've you done, Zabini?"

Blaise shook his head frantically, managing to choke out, "Nothing!"

But Draco's grip couldn't hold, he felt weak and slow. He felt like he'd been punched all over his body,

His eyes were sore, his hands, every inch and every muscle was absolutely sore. He let go of Blaise, "I feel like shit."

"You look like it too, Draco," He said laughing. Draco stood up, trying to swallow spit, "Eh, my throat feels like it's been inflated, what the hell did you do Zabini?" He exclaimed.

Zabini shook his head, "I really didn't you must be sick, go to the Hospital Wing."

Draco got out of bed trying to stretch, but the pain was too much, "No, I don't have time for that. I have detention after breakfast, bloody fucking hell!" He yelled as the pain got worse with walking, "I feel cursed."

At breakfast, he sat in his seat, not moving, not talking. Sarah was talking about her night, he didn't listen, the pain was too much. He heard her mention Potter, and Granger, when he heard her name, he didn't look at Sarah, he turned his gaze to the Gryffindor table, he searched until he found the face he was looking for.

When he found her, she was staring at him. He searched her to see if she felt as he did, terrible. She looked perfectly healthy, but very misplaced. He wondered if she knew why he was so sick, or knew something he didn't. Her eyes darted to Weasel and Potter. Though he watched her for a moment longer, he turned his eyes to Blaise. "I think the Hospital wing sounds good." Draco said standing up, "Tell Snape where I've gone."

Zabini nodded, "See, ya."

Draco was making his way when he saw Hermione walking that way, he slowed his pace, so she would leave before him. He noticed Potter was up as well, hastily making his way to the entrance hall.

_Bathroom problem, Draco smirked watching them. It then hit Draco, he sped up. He need a word with a certain Gryffindor._**Ok, so REVIEW!!! GO. make sure to tell me who you think Grabbed Hermione AND I'll hold a contest, if anyone can guess what Draco's coming down with, they'll get to know SUPER important stuff that's gonna happen soon!! OOOHHH**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

* * *

she gasped when she finally caught sight of the girl.


	33. Chapter 33: His eyes, , ,Tell no lies HG

_I wanted to show Hermione's POV in a different light.  
also, I wanted her to be COMPLETELY OOC because real hermione, well she wouldn't love Draco Malfoy._

* * *

When they stopped, they removed their hand from her eyes and she quickly turned around to see her kidnapper, she wasn't surprised when she saw their face, "--------"

"Harry?" I turned around to see that it had been Harry who grabbed me. I was shocked, entirely to see he'd put so much force. "What in the world-" he put his hand up.

"Hermione, look- you're acting so strange, and last night you acted like- like I committed a crime!" he said almost sounding angry.

I shook my head, "No-Harry I'm sorry- I was just shocked to see you-with her-in that… position…" I tried to make it sound better, but nothing could make it sound better. Harry eyed me, "Why? What was so shocking- well I-I'm sure it was shocking, but you seemed upset that I was- in the act."

Hermione nodded, "I just, felt a kind of surge of pain, Harry it's not your fault- really." Harry put his hand up again, he smiled, "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" I had no idea what he was thinking, but I was thinking about Ron and Draco and everything thing I'd destroyed.

I just looked at him, not saying anything. I was quiet, until he started leaning towards me, "Were you jealous?" His eyes glinted with surprise. "No, Harry, no!" I tried to protest, but he leaned closer and I just stood there like a deer in headlights. "Hermione, it's ok, I understand." He smiled.

That was it, he was kissing me, and I was just shocked. I didn't move and I did not kiss him back! I was just shocked that my best friend would be such an idiot…. But as he continued it was a warm welcoming feeling. I thought of the scene with him and Tristan. I thought how I'd been Sarah, how I'd enjoyed it.

I couldn't help the flashing images of _me_ beneath Harry, of me wiggling around and laughing like she had.

The worst thing was, I realized I was kissing Harry back and I enjoyed the feeling of his strong, built from Quidditch body, help me close. I enjoyed the way bit my lip just a little.

I was disgusted with myself, but when Harry put his hands on my hips and hoisted me onto his waist,

I was completely and insanely-ready. Until of course The door burst open and Harry dropped me, and I fell to the ground, and I looked up at those eyes. Those eyes that seemed so hurt- so shocked.

His eyes….

I stood up, and as I did that he walked out. I began to follow him, but Harry caught my arm, "Hermione-"

I looked at him, he looked hurt- "Where are you going?" I looked back at the door.

Was I about to say, 'to find Draco.' No, because I had no reason to. Draco didn't care. He didn't care.

I kept saying it myself, but it never convinced me. I finally realized, it didn't convince him either.

Finally I realized, Draco and I did care. What a wicked Web We Weave. What a sick loving relationship.

What a disgusting hate. I guess it's a love-hate Relationship…

I looked into Harry's eyes, "Later. We can continue later," would I really do that? No, but I could lie.

Because I could feel his breath on my neck and he pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, "I'm holding you to that, Hermione." I nodded. I pulled away.

I had to find him, I had to find those eyes, that face. I had to argue with him, I needed to slap him and kick him… I needed to kiss him. This was disgusting and I hated it. But I can't change how I feel. I'm altered.

I'm new. I'm different, and now… Well now I can say- I want him. I want it.

I need him. Because a world with out Draco, is a world without wrong. And right now nothing feels more right, so as I ran down the corridors looking for him, I knew when I found him… He'd pretend. But I was done pretending, I was done with this façade.. I was ready. I was ready to admit. I was ready to embrace it.

I was ready to slap his straight in the face and then kiss the red marks it would leave.

* * *

_It was shot because want to give the next part entirly in Draco's POV. so Review and get Next Chapter!!!!!_


End file.
